Apprentis : Seven
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Ils étaient de bons elfes. Ce n'était pas leur faute si First avait laissé son "frère" dans la forêt de leur Maître. Ou si la Mort leur avait dit de s'en occuper. Ils étaient de bons elfes. Et Spikye sera un bon elfe aussi. Même s'il était humain. En partie en tout cas. Les elfes savaient qu'on ne devait pas jouer avec les Entités.
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le prologue de Seven._

 _Le début est le chapitre « Comment dominer le monde, leçon en 24h » dans « Apprenti : First » mais je le remet dans le prologue parce que c'est le début de la fic._

 _J'ai relu et corrigé tous les chapitres (jusqu'au chapitre 5) le 21 Décembre 2017._

.

 _Voilà pour les précisions._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Prologue :

.

Tom regardais le bâtiment avec colère. Les autres enfants l'avaient enfermé dehors dans le froid de la nuit, dans la neige, sans chaussure ni veste et refusaient de lui ouvrir. Les adultes aussi ne voulaient pas lui ouvrir. Ils étaient tous contre lui parce qu'il était différent, parce que des choses bizarres se produisaient autour de lui. Mais un jour, il arrivera à contrôler cet étrange pouvoir et il leur montrera qui est meilleur qu'eux, à qui ils doivent se soumettre et ils regretteront de l'avoir traité de monstre car il leur montrera ce qu'un vrai monstre peut faire !

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un cri de surprise venant d'au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et vit d'abord un nuage noir dans le ciel dégagé. Puis une forme qui en tombait. Vers lui.

Il s'écarta le plus vite qu'il pu et la forme, humaine nota-t-il, s'écrasa juste à côté de lui dans la neige.

.

Hadrian poussa un cri de surprise en ne sentant plus de sol sous ses pieds et chuta. Il s'écrasa sur le sol enneigé avant d'avoir pu ouvrir un portail. Heureusement pour lui, la neige avait amorti sa chute et son manteau l'avait protégé de tout autre dégâts important. Il se redressa en se massant un peu le bas du dos pour chasser une légère douleur en grommelant :

_ Foutus portails... Deuxième fois qu'ils me balancent dans le vide.

_ Euh... Monsieur ?

Il se leva en se retournant et regarda autour de lui en entendant la voix mais ne vit personne.

_ En bas.

Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et un T-shirt, tous les deux vieux et usés jusqu'à la corde, le haut avait même quelques trous. Le gamin avait des yeux gris, des cheveux noirs et des traits qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dehors avec aussi peu de vêtements sur toi ?

_ Les autres gamins m'ont mis dehors. Vous venez de tomber du ciel.

_ Je sais. Pourquoi ils t'ont mis à la porte ?

_ Parce que je suis spécial. Comment est-ce que vous avez fait pour tomber du ciel ?

_ Il y a des trucs bizarres qui se passent quand tu ressens de fortes émotions ?

_ Oui. Comment est-ce que vous êtes tombé du ciel ?

_ Tu as vu l'espèce de nuage noir dont je suis sorti ?

_ Oui.

_ C'était un portail dimensionnel. Ils ont visiblement tendance à me lâcher dans le vide.

Tom regarda l'étranger avec un air blasé. Il avait peut-être sept ans, mais il savait que ce genre de chose était impossible. On ne voyageait tout simplement pas entre les dimensions. Mais en même temps, lui, il pouvait faire exploser ou bouger des choses en se mettant en colère donc...

_ D'accord.

_ Tu me crois ?

_ J'arrive à faire bouger ou exploser des choses en m'énervant donc je supposes que c'est une explications crédible.

_ C'est le bon esprit. Au fait, t'es un sorcier et ces incidents, c'est ce qu'on appel de la magie accidentelle.

Tom cligna des yeux. Lui, un sorcier ? C'était de la magie ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il sentit l'excitation monter en lui à l'idée d'enfin mettre un nom sur ses pouvoirs et ce qu'il était.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Et il y a d'autres sorciers qui vivent caché pour éviter de se faire cramer par les non-sorciers, les moldus, en se faisant traiter de démons.

_ Vraiment ? Je savais que j'étais différents ! Que j'étais spécial.

_ Ouais, vraiment. Tu veux que je t'emmène voir ? Je suis ici pour vingt-quatre heures, donc j'ai du temps à tuer.

_ Pourquoi vingt-quatre heures ?

_ C'est le temps que mettent mes portails à recharger.

_ Oh... Vous allez vraiment m'emmener voir d'autres sorciers ?

_ Pourquoi pas ?

Il pouvait accepter. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement se méfier de l'étranger. Surtout qu'il avait un long manteau, il faisait nuit et il venait de tomber du ciel. Mais honnêtement, s'il pouvait être au chaud et voir des gens comme lui, ça valait la peine de prendre un petit risque. De toute façon, il ne pourrait presque rien lui arriver de pire qu'à l'orphelinat.

_ D'accord.

L'homme hocha la tête avant de le regarder de haut en bas.

_ T'as pas froid ?

_ Si.

_ Bien ce que je pensais.

Il écarta un pan de son manteau pour montrer un satchel qu'il ouvrit. Il en sortit un pull et le lui tendit. Tom le prit et l'enfila. Le pull de laine vert était beaucoup trop grand pour lui et lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. Mais l'homme agita la main vers lui et le vêtement s'adapta aussitôt à sa taille. Il sortit ensuite une paire de chaussette et des bottes qu'il ajusta aussi une fois que Tom les ait enfilé.

_ Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Maintenant, tu me laisse te porter pour le voyage.

Tom hocha lentement la tête, toujours un peu méfiant, mais son excitation dominait largement dans son esprit. Et il avait chaud maintenant ! Il laissa l'homme le soulever et le mettre sur sa hanche, s'accrochant à son manteau pour ne pas tomber. Il le vit donner un coup verticale dans le vide avec deux doigts et un cercle vert apparut devant eux. L'homme s'avança et passa au travers.

Lorsque Hadrian sortit du portail devant le Chaudron Baveur, il jeta un regard au gamin. Il avait un air dégoûté sur le visage et frissonnait légèrement de dégoût.

_ Pas super ?

_ Horrible... C'est quoi ?

_ Un portail, c'est mon moyen de voyage personnel.

Tom se secoua pour chasser l'horrible sensation alors que l'homme s'avançait vers la porte d'un pub miteux. Il l'ouvrit et l'air chaud les frappa tous les deux en même temps que le bruit des conversations. Tom regarda autour de lui avec curiosité alors que l'homme s'avançait. Des hommes et des femmes, tous vêtus de robes et certains portant des chapeaux pointus, se trouvaient dans le pub, attablé ou au comptoir. Le jeune barman était en train de laver un verre avec un chiffon alors que des plats flottaient depuis une porte derrière le comptoir pour se rendre tout seuls sur des tables. Un balais se passait tous seul dans un coin, des photos sur les journaux bougeaient, un hibou était perché sur l'une des poutres. C'était vraiment un lieu magique. Il était peut-être miteux et vieux, mais il y avait de la magie partout. Et Tom ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être émerveillé.

L'homme s'avança vers le comptoir et le barman se tourna vers eux.

_ Pas un peu tard pour être de sortit pour des jeunes comme vous ?

_ Na, il n'est jamais trop tard pour sortir. Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir à manger tous les deux ? Le plat du jour ?

_ Bien sûr. Allez donc vous asseoir tous les deux, j'vous envois ça quand c'est prêt. Vous boirez quequ'chose avec ça ?

_ Un Firewhisky pour moi et un jus de citrouille pour lui.

_ T'es pas un peu jeune pour de l'alcool ?

_ J'ai dix-huit ans.

Tom observa l'homme de plus prêt, et maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir à la lumière, il constatait qu'il avait effectivement l'air de ne pas avoir plus de dix-spet ans. Et il avait une grande cicatrice sur la partie droite du visage et descendant dans son cou. Il avait aussi les yeux vert émeraude et les cheveux noirs lui tombant sur la nuque. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, c'était peut-être pour ça que personne n'avait fait de remarque sur le fait qu'ils soient ensemble, on devait les prendre pour des frères.

Le barman finit par hocher la tête et leur servit un verre chacun. L'homme paya avec des pièces en argent. Il prit le verre contenant du jus et le lui tendit. Tom s'en saisit et l'homme s'empara de l'autre verre avant de se rendre à une table libre dans un coin. Il mit les deux verres sur la table et le posa par terre. Tom s'assit en face de l'homme et prit son verre. Il prit une gorgée expérimental de jus de citrouille et le trouva étonnamment délicieux.

_ C'est bon hein ?

Il leva la tête pour voir l'homme siroter son verre d'alcool. Il hocha la tête.

_ Oui.

_ Cool. C'est la boisson principale pour les enfants dans le monde sorcier. Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

_ Tom Marvolo Riddle, et vous ?

_ Hadrian. Je suis un voyageur dimensionnel.

_ Vous avez quel âge ?

_ Quatre-vingt-dix ans. Et toi ?

_ Sept ans. Pourquoi vous avez l'air d'un adolescent ?

_ Parce que je suis immortel. Plus ou moins.

_ C'est possible ?

_ Visiblement.

_ Comment vous avez fait ?

_ Je suis né comme ça.

_ Oh. Et pourquoi vous voyagez dans les dimensions ?

_ Je cherche mes doubles qui sont aussi immortels.

_ Vous ne l'êtes pas tous ?

_ Seulement dix d'entre nous.

_ Et vous en avez trouvé ?

_ Pas encore. Mais, pour ma défense, c'est seulement la troisième dimension que je visite.

_ Il y avait quoi dans les autres ?

_ Celle dont je suis originaire et la première que j'ai visité sont comme celle-là, mais à des époques différentes. Mais celle d'où je viens de partir est encore au temps des dinosaures. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. J'ai lu un livre sur la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin et d'autres sur les découvertes archéologiques. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de livre à l'orphelinat et je les ai déjà tous lu.

_ Je vois. Donc tu sais comment les dinosaures ont disparu ?

_ Il y a des théories. Mais je sais pas comment... Vous savez ?

_ Je suis arrivé le jour même. Il y avait un immense météore qui se dirigeait droit vers la Terre. Alors je me suis dis que j'allais tester un truc. J'ai créé des wardstone tout autour de la planète et j'y ai ancré une protection magique qui a réussi à bloquer le météore. Je ne pensai pas que ça marcherai, mais visiblement... Bref, je souhaite bonne chance à l'humanité pour se développer là-bas.

_ J'imagine que ça ne va pas être facile, commenta Tom.

_ Tu m'étonne. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme magie accidentelle ? Tu arrives à la contrôler ?

_ Non... Pas encore. J'ai fais exploser un ou deux truc, principalement des surfaces vitrées. Et je guéris vite. Et j'arrive à faire venir des objets à moi en les voulant vraiment fort. Et je peux parler aux serpents. Mais c'est à peu près tout.

_ Je vois. Quand on aura mangé, je t'emmènerais à Gringotts pour que tu passes un test d'héritage. Le Parseltongue n'est pas un don que tous les sorciers ont et est héréditaire.

_ D'accord. Ça vous arrive souvent de ramasser des enfants dans la rue comme ça ?

_ Non. Mais t'étais là alors je t'ai emmené.

Il l'observa avec un air blasé. Cette homme était pas net. Mais il n'était pas méchant non plus, il ne pensais pas. Leur repas arriva bientôt et il laissa le reste de ses questions en suspens en sentant la délicieuse odeur du ragoût. Il prit sa cuillère et commença à manger avidement. Il prenait cependant bien soin à manger par petites portions pour ne pas déranger son estomac vide depuis la veille en lui donnant trop, trop vite. Lorsqu'il fut plein, il arrêta de manger, bien qu'il ait encore faim. Il ne voulait pas se rendre malade. Il finit néanmoins son verre de jus de citrouille.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il leva le regard vers Hadrian qui avait finit son assiette.

_ Fini ?

_ Oui.

_ On y va alors.

Tom se leva à la suite de Hadrian. Le plus âgé paya les repas et le dirigea vers une porte au fond. Ils sortirent dans l'arrière-cours et Hadrian sortit un morceau de bois de sa manche. Il tapa les briques dans un certain ordre que Tom retint de son mieux. Aussitôt après, une arche se forma pour les laisser passer sur une allée marchande. Elle était vide pour le moment, mais Tom se doutait qu'elle devait grouiller de monde en journée.

Hadrian se mit à marcher dans la neige et Tom tenta de le suivre, mais elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. L'homme sembla se rendre compte de son problème car il se retourna et le souleva de nouveau pour le porter.

Il descendit ensuite la rue vers un grand bâtiment blanc bancale. C'était le seul bâtiment ouvert à cette heure de la nuit dans la rue principale et des torches en éclairaient l'entrée. Tom vit deux créatures en uniforme qui gardaient la porte.

_ Ce sont des gobelins, ils gardent l'argent des sorciers. Ils contrôlent toute l'économie et sans eux les sorciers seraient à la rue, mais ça n'empêche pas les abrutis de nobles et le ministère de les traiter comme des moins que rien, murmura Hadrian à son oreille. Traites-les toujours avec respect et tu obtiendras toujours plus facilement ce que tu veux de leur part.

_ D'accord.

Hadiran s'inclina devant les deux gobelins et Tom inclina aussi la tête comme il lui avait dit. Les deux gobelins rendirent leur salut et Tom vit que leur air dédaigneux avait été remplacé par un air neutre. Si c'était les gobelins qui maintenaient l'économie, alors il comptait bien suivre le conseil de Hadrian. C'était stupide de se mettre à dos ceux qui contrôlaient l'économie.

Ils entrèrent et tombèrent sur deux autres portes, en argent celles-ci, elles aussi gardées. Hadrian le reposa à terre et ils saluèrent les gobelins de gardes qui le leur rendirent.

Tom lut rapidement ce qui était marqué au-dessus de la porte et eut un sourire en coin. Il commençait à trouver les gobelins intéressants. Ils entrèrent dans une grandes salle de marbre blanc, des comptoirs s'alignaient de chaque côté et des centaines de portes perçaient les murs. Il y avait peu de gobelin derrière les comptoirs et aucun clients. Hadrian se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux et Tom le suivit.

_ Bonjour maître gobelin, je viens pour un test d'héritage pour le gamin.

Le gobelin leva la tête du livre de compte qu'il étudiait et regarda Tom.

_ C'est vingt-cinq Gallions.

Hadrian sortit de grosses pièces en or de sa poche et les posa sur le comptoir. Le gobelin sortit une dague et un parchemin de sous le comptoir et les posa devant eux.

_ Trois gouttes de sang.

Hadrian souleva Tom qui était beaucoup trop petit pour atteindre le haut du comptoir. Il lui saisit la main et entailla son doigt avec de la magie et non pas la dague. Il laissa tomber trois gouttes avant de refermer la blessure.

_ Met ton doigt dans ta bouche pour nettoyer. Autre petit conseil dans le monde sorcier. Le sang à beaucoup de pouvoir donc évite de laisser traîner le tiens, utilise toujours la magie pour t'entailler si tu as besoin et ne donne pas plus que nécessaire.

Tom hocha la tête, le pouce dans la bouche. Il avait eu un peu mal lorsque Hadrian l'avait entaillé, mais il avait l'habitude donc il n'avait pas crié comme un bébé. Le gobelin semblait approuver les paroles de l'homme.

Ils regardèrent le parchemin alors que des lettres se formaient dessus avec son sang.

.

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Humain

 _Héritage_ :

Gaunt (Héritier direct)

Peverell (Héritier secondaire)

Slytherin (Héritier direct, condition de l'anneau)

Riddleson (Héritier direct)

.

Hadrian leva un sourcil à ça.

_ Sacré pedigree que tu as là.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « condition de l'anneau » ?

_ Il ne peut être considéré comme digne de l'héritage de Slytherin que si l'anneau d'héritier l'accepte. Désirez-vous clamer tous vos héritages ?

_ Tom ?

_ Oui.

Le gobelin hocha la tête et claqua des doigts. Quatre écrins à bague apparurent devant eux. Le gobelin ouvrit le premier, un vert sombre avec un serpent argenté sur le dessus.

_ Voici celui d'héritier Slytherin. S'il vous accepte, il brillera, sinon il vous brûlera le doigt.

Tom hocha la tête avant de se saisir de la bague et de l'enfiler sur son majeur de la main droite. Il s'attendait presque à ce que la bague et argent en forme de serpent se mordant la queue avec des émeraudes pour yeux le brûle, mais au contraire. Elle brilla et se réduisit pour s'adapter à son doigt. Il leva les yeux vers le gobelin qui avait l'air surpris.

_ Personne n'a réussi à se faire accepter en deux cent ans. Vous devez être vraiment spéciale pour avoir obtenu l'accord de l'anneau.

_ Merci.

Le gobelin hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir le second écrin. Celui-ci était noir avec un autre serpent sur le dessus. La bague était en vieille acier avec un onyx incrusté dedans.

_ Ceci est la bague d'héritage des Gaunt. Elle a été saisie lorsque Morfin et Marvolo Gaunt sont mort à Azkaban. C'est un miracle qu'ils ne l'aient pas vendu tellement ils étaient endettés.

Tom mit la bague sur son index droit, se demandant ce qu'était Azkaban. Mais il se retint de poser des questions. Hadrian y répondra après. La bague s'adapta aussi à la taille de son doigt et brilla brièvement en l'acceptant.

Le gobelin prit le troisième écrin. Un noir avec un cercle dans un triangle coupé en deux par un trait sur le dessus.

_ Voici la bague d'héritier des Peverell. Cependant, vous êtes le second héritier, le premier actuel étant Charlus Potter. Mais s'il ne clame pas son titre de Lord avant vos dix-sept ans, alors vous pourrez le réclamer. La bague a aussi été récupérée chez les Gaunt car ils l'avaient conservé avec eux.

Tom hocha la tête avant de se saisir de la bague. Elle était encore plus vieille que la précédente et une pierre noir avec le sceau de la famille y était encastrée. Il l'enfila à son annulaire droit et elle s'adapta de nouveau à son doigt avec un flash de lumière.

Le gobelin saisit le dernier écrin. Il était brun avec un corbeau tenant un rouleau dans ses serres.

_ Voici la bague des Riddleson. Il s'agit d'une vieille famille que l'on pensait éteinte depuis deux siècles. Elle n'était pas très importante, mais il reste un coffre ici à Gringotts. Visiblement, la lignée a continué grâce à un squib laissé dans le monde moldu qui a changé son nom en Riddle.

Tom hocha de nouveau la tête, prenant soin de noter sa question sur les squib pour Hadrian. Il enfila la dernière bague sur son pouce droit. Elle était en or blanc avec un petit saphir incrusté sur lequel était gravé le sceau de la famille Riddleson.

Ils passèrent ensuite une heure à discuter de ses possessions. Hadrian finit par le ramener dehors après avoir salué le gobelin. Il avait entre les mains quatre livres à pages infinies contenant les finances et possessions de ses familles.

Hadrian le porta de nouveau jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Là, il demanda deux chambres et ils montèrent se coucher pour la nuit.

.

Tom fut réveillé par Hadrian le lendemain matin et eut un peu de mal à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais quand tout lui revint, il se redressa vivement en regardant le plus âgé.

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve.

_ J'ai bien peur que non. Tu viens ? Petit déjeuner.

Tom hocha la tête et ils descendirent en bas. Il posa ses questions pendant qu'ils mangeaient et Hadrian lui expliqua ce qu'était Azkaban, les squib et le système de classification sanguin. Il écouta attentivement. La connaissance, c'était le pouvoir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se levèrent et Hadrian l'emmena de nouveau dans la rue marchande. Mais cette fois elle était pleine de monde. Il lui tendit une bourse et dit :

_ Tient, achète-toi autant de livre que tu veux, mais ne te fais pas tuer. J'ai un truc à faire à Gringotts et je te retrouve dans deux heures au marchand de glace.

_ D'accord.

Les gens avaient suffisamment piétiné la neige pour qu'il puisse se déplacer sans problème. Il trouvait quand même que Hadrian était incroyablement irresponsable pour laisser un enfant de sept ans tout seul dans une allée marchande.

Hadrian laissa Tom se débrouiller et se dirigea rapidement vers la banque. Il ne pensais pas que le futur Voldemort serait aussi adorable en étant gamin. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui donner des conseils pour ne pas foirer sa vie dans le futur. Nicolas lui avait expliqué que plus on faisait de horcruxes, plus on perdait de santé mentale et de contrôle sur sa magie. Alors peut-être que s'il le convainquait de ne pas en faire sept, peut-être qu'il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de décent ? Il allait bien voir.

Il entra dans la banque après avoir salué les quatre gobelins de gardes et s'approcha d'un comptoir.

_ Bonjour maître gobelin.

_ Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ?

Il sortit le métal qu'il avait obtenu dans les morceaux du météore et le posa sur le comptoir.

_ Est-ce que vous pouvez forger ce métal ?

Le gobelin s'en saisit et l'étudia avec une loupe et avec sa magie avant de se tourner vers lui.

_ Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de métal. Où l'avez-vous obtenu ?

_ Dans un météore. Est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir le forger ?

Le gobelin sembla réfléchir en l'examinant avant de finalement hocher la tête.

_ Oui. Ça devrait être réalisable.

_ Parfait. Je voudrais dix médailles avec un cordon de cuir chacune comportant ce symbole. Combien coûtera un enchantement pour que seul le propriétaire puisse les retirer ?

_ Pour les dix, ça coûtera cent Gallions. Pour la fabrication des médaille, ça sera deux-cents Gallions.

_ Et si je vous laisse le métal restant ?

_ Je peux vous faire une réduction selon les propriétés qu'on découvrira au métal.

_ Bien. Est-ce que c'est possible de les avoir avant la fin de la journée ?

_ Il faudra demander à plus de Gobelins de les forger, ce qui rajoutera cinquante Gallions.

_ D'accord. Prenez dans ce coffre.

Il posa sur le comptoir une clef avec le nombre 777 marqué dessus. Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux en la voyant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et de prendre le métal. Hadrian le salua avant de quitter la banque. Visiblement, les gobelins savaient qui avait ouvert ce compte à son arrivée.

Il retrouva Tom dans la librairie au lieu du marchand de glace. Le garçon était assis dans un coin avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux et ne remarqua même pas son arrivée.

_ Tom ?

Le garçon sursauta et ferma son livre avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

_ Hadrian. Vous avez déjà fini ?

_ Oui. Tu sais que tu peux les acheter.

_ Je sais. Je jetais juste un coup d'oeil.

Il leva un sourcil. Le garçon était à la moitié du livre. Il haussa les épaules avant de tendre une bourse au garçon.

_ Tiens, tu pourras mettre tous les livres que tu veux là-dedans. Comme ça on ne te les volera pas.

Tom hocha la tête en acceptant la bourse. Ils achetèrent plusieurs livres sur la culture sorcière, sur l'histoire, sur l'occlumancie, sur le corps magique des enfants, un livre des comptes de Beedle le barde et enfin les manuels de premières années des matières enseignées à Poudlard. Tom semblait extatique à l'idée de pouvoir lire tous ces livres. C'était à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne pas finir à Ravenclaw.

Ils finirent par aller au marchand de glace, qui n'était pas le même que Hadrian connaissait. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Hadrian demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après tes études ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais juste leur prouver que je suis le meilleur.

_ D'accord. Comment est-ce que tu comptes t'y prendre ?

_ Les écraser jusqu'au dernier.

_ Mauvaise réponse. Tu vois Tom, pour dominer le monde sans trop de résistance, il y a des principes de base à respecter. Le premier étant de ne pas avoir l'air de vouloir dominer le monde. Devenir un Dark Lord tout puissant et haït de tous ne te servira à rien. Le plus important, c'est de faire en sorte que personne ne pense que tu es un Dark Lord tout puissant et mégalomaniaque. Règle numéro une, soit poli et magnanime envers tous. Même ceux que tu hais. De cette manière, on n'a jamais rien à te reprocher. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si quelqu'un commence une bagarre et que tu es donc forcé de te défendre. Ne commence jamais les conflit, mais assure-toi de les terminer de manière à t'avantager. Demande-toi ce que tu obtiendras si tu perds ou si tu gagnes et surtout la manière dont tu dois terminer le conflit, quel qu'il soit, pour que l'on te pense innocent et magnanime. Ensuite, deuxième règle, montre tes capacités, mais garde les plus importante cachées jusqu'au bon moment tout en restant humble. Cache le fait que tu sois Parseltongue, mis à part pour ceux de Slytherin qui te respecteront aussitôt pour ça. Et la troisième règle, la plus importante, si tu dois choisir un nombre magique puissant, prend le trois. Je connais quelqu'un qui a choisi le sept et qui est devenu complètement cinglé et a tué tout le monde. Je te conseil aussi de lire « The prince » de Machiavel. Et ses autres œuvres aussi, ce gars est un génie quand il s'agit de ce genre de chose.

Tom hocha la tête. Il nota soigneusement les informations que lui donnait Hadrian. Ça pourrait lui être utile plus tard.

_ Ensuite, il faut que tu saches qu''il ne faut jamais commencer de guerre. Gagne le pouvoir par le chemin officiel. Après ça, contrôle les médias et commence la désinformation lentement pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Change les mentalités progressivement et contrôle la foule. Si tu contrôles la foule, tu contrôles le monde. Les sorciers, tu le découvrira facilement, manque de bon sens et de logique et ont tendance à croire tout ce que disent les médias. Crois-moi, j'en ai fais les frais. Donc les contrôler est assez facile de ce point de vue.

_ D'accord. Et les moldu ?

_ Hum... Les sorciers ont besoin du nouveau sang apporté par les nés-moldu. Donc ils peuvent être utile. Si tu tiens vraiment à réduire leur population, utilise des épidémies et arranges-toi pour qu'ils se battent les uns contre les autres en créant des incidents diplomatiques ici et là.

Tom hocha la tête. Être discret, rusé et efficace. Il pouvait retenir cette leçon.

_ Enfin, dernier conseil. Fais en sorte d'accepter toutes les créatures magiques, sans exception. Elles font partis du monde magique et de son identité. Les sorciers sont stupides d'en rejeter la plupart en se croyant supérieur comme ils le font. Particulièrement les loups-garous. Ils ne se transforment qu'une fois par mois et au lieux de mettre à disposition des terres inhabitées avec des forêts et plaines pour eux lors des pleines lunes, le ministère les traite pire que des animaux. Ce qui est stupide. Tu découvriras rapidement que le monde sorcier est plein de préjudices.

Tom hocha la tête. Il avait déjà comprit ça quand Hadrian lui avait expliqué le statu de sang.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment sur le monde magique avant que Hadrian ne l'emmène faire le tour des autres magasins, au cas où il voudrait quelque chose.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, l'homme lui paya un repas avant de le raccompagner à pied jusqu'à l'orphelinat.

Tom retint le chemin avec attention pour pouvoir retourner au Chaudron Baveur plus tard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hadrian frappa à la porte et Martha finit par ouvrir.

_ Bonjour. J'ai trouvé ce petit dehors la nuit dernière. Je crois qu'il est à vous.

_ Tom ! Que faisais-tu dehors la nuit ? Tu sais à quel point on s'est inquiété ?

_ Les autres enfants l'ont enfermé dehors dans le froid avec quasiment pas de vêtement sur lui, expliqua Hadrian. C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas tombé malade. Et il n'avait rien mangé depuis deux jours quand je l'ai trouvé. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il se fait brutaliser par les autres et qu'on lui vole ses repas. Vous devriez prendre un peu plus soin de lui, il est très intelligent pour son âge. Des écoles pourraient payer pour l'avoir.

La jeune femme ouvrit et referma la bouche avant de hocher la tête. L'argent aidait souvent les gens à se décider.

_ J'en parlerais aux autres gardiens pour qu'ils fassent cesser ça.

_ J'espère bien.

Il reposa Tom devant elle et s'accroupit devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ N'oublies pas ce que je t'ai appris. D'accord ?

_ Oui, m'sieur Hadrian, fit-il d'un ton innocent.

Hadrian eut un sourire en coin avant de laisser Tom à Martha. Il s'en sortira très bien.

Il partit ensuite récupérer ses médailles avant d'attendre la fin des vingt-quatre heures.

.

-sSs-

.

 **Beaucoup d'années plus tard, en 1981**

.

-sSs-

.

Hadrian regarda le monde dans lequel il venait de revenir. La Mort lui avait dévoilé que Seven s'y trouvait et venait de perdre ses parents.

Il était légèrement surpris de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Les sorciers étaient toujours cachés des moldus, mais la population de ces derniers avait beaucoup diminuée suite à de nombreuses épidémies et des guerres.

Voldemort, le Dark Lord, était au pouvoir et régnait justement sur tous les sorciers. Les créatures magiques avaient des droits et les loups-garou pouvaient même aller dans une école sorcière spéciale pour eux. Les nés-moldu étaient acceptés, à condition qu'ils prouvent qu'ils comptaient adopter les traditions et coutumes sorcières et abandonner les leurs.

Il se souvenait de cette journée qu'il avait passé avec cet enfant de sept ans et ne pensais pas qu'il suivrait vraiment ses conseils. Mais visiblement, c'était le cas.

Il rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur et demanda à la ronde :

_ Est-ce qu'il y a un Mangemort qui peut m'emmener voir Voldemort ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la salle. Finalement, trois personnes se levèrent, deux hommes et une femme et l'un des hommes dit :

_ Qui es-tu et comment oses-tu dire le nom du Dark Lord ?

_ Je suis une vieille connaissance. Vous pouvez m'emmener le voir, oui ou non ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le ferait ? fit la fille. On ne t'a jamais vu auparavant. Dégage gamin avant qu'on ne te donne une leçon.

Il leva un sourcil avant de bouger la main. Les trois se retrouvèrent aussitôt collés au plafond et leur baguette atterrirent dans sa main.

_ Sérieusement... Tout ce que je demande, c'est un gars qui sait où il se trouve... Si j'ai aucune affaire avec lui, je suis sûr qu'il pourra me le faire comprendre lui-même.

Un jeune homme se leva lentement et balbutia :

_ Moi, je peux.

Hadrian lui fit un large sourire avant de lancer les baguettes à Tom et de se diriger vers le jeune.

_ Parfait, allons-y.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et ils sortirent à l'arrière du pub. Hadrian lui attrapa le bras et il sentit la sensation de transplanage d'escorte le saisir. Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle du trône vide en pierre noire. Elle avait un plafond si haut qu'il était dissimulé dans les ombres. Des colonnes s'alignaient le long des murs et un immense dais se trouvait dans le fond, face aux immenses doubles portes. Hadrian se tourna vers le Mangemort.

_ Tu peux y aller, comme ça tu ne te feras pas punir pour m'avoir emmener.

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla. Hadrian utilisa un sort de traque pour trouver Voldemort et le suivit dans les étages. Il ne croisa personne et finit par arriver devant une porte en bois. Il frappa trois fois et attendit un instant.

_ Entrez.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans ce qui sembla être un bureau. Des étagères remplies de livres s'alignaient sur les murs et une grande fenêtre dans le mur du fond éclairait la pièce. Un immense bureau en bois sombre couvert de parchemins se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Et derrière ce dernier était assis Voldemort. Le Dark Lord leva la tête de ses papiers pour voir qui était entré et ne put pas cacher sa surprise. Hadrian eut un sourire en coin en constatant qu'il ressemblait toujours à Tom Riddle, si on ne comptait pas les pupilles rouges et serpentines.

_ Salut Tommy-boy.

_ Hadrian ?! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Il eut un petit rire amusé avant de s'asseoir en face du bureau.

_ Désolé. C'était trop tentant. J'en reviens pas que tu te souviennes de moi après toutes ces années.

_ Difficile d'oublier la personne qui m'a introduit au monde magique... Surtout que tu as failli m'atterrir dessus.

_ Hé hé. Tu as aussi suivis mes conseils d'après ce que j'ai vu.

_ Ils étaient bons et efficaces. Je suis à la tête de l'Europe et la seule résistance que je rencontre est Dumbledore et son petit groupe de rebelle. Mais comme je contrôle bien le peuple et qu'il semble m'adorer, j'ai la faveur de la population magique et il lui est très difficile de me discréditer et de recruter.

_ Bien jouer. Honnêtement, bien jouer. J'en reviens pas que le petit gosse que j'ai rencontré il y a cent-vingt ans soit devenu aussi grand.

_ Merci, je suppose. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Tu te souviens de ces autres immortels comme moi dont je t'ai parlé ?

_ Oui.

_ Il y en a un ici.

_ Je vois. Et pourquoi me préviens-tu ?

_ Je comptes le laisser à la bordure de la forêt de ton manoir pour qu'il soit élevé par tes elfes de maison. Comme expérimentation.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Mon immortalité, comme je te l'ai dis, est de naissance. Il se trouve que c'est parce que mon âme n'a pas été créée par la Vie, mais par la Mort, tout comme mon corps. Mais parents ne pouvaient pas concevoir, donc ils ont passé un pacte pour m'avoir en échange que l'un d'eux meurt avant mes deux ans. Seven vient de perdre ses parents et je comptes le récupérer et le laisser ici. Un de tes elfes va le trouver et Daddy, la Mort, va lui dire de l'élever avec les autres elfes sans rien te dire. Ils devront faire en sorte que tu ne saches rien de l'existence de Seven. Je ne sais pas si tu t'es renseigné sur les entités, mais les créatures les respectent et leur obéissent en priorité. Le but du jeux, c'est de voir combien de temps est-ce qu'ils arrivent à te cacher son existence et comment est-ce qu'il se développera en étant élevé par des elfes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_ Tu veux dire que tu es le fils de la Mort ?

_ Oui.

Voldemort leva un sourcil. Personnellement, il ne croyait pas aux entités. Mais si Hadrian en parlait... De toute façon, qu'elles existent ou non, ce n'était pas le point principale.

_ Donc... Tu veux que je laisse mes elfes élever un humain comme l'un des leurs sans chercher forcément à le trouver jusqu'à ce qu'ils se découvrent eux-même ?

_ Oui.

_ Tu sais que tu dois être l'adulte le plus irresponsable que j'ai jamais vu ?

_ J'en ai totalement conscience ! Alors ? C'est oui ?

Il réfléchit. Le jeu pourrait être intéressant. Et ça lui ferait un immortel à son service...

_ Est-ce qu'il aura les même pouvoirs que toi ?

_ Il est immortel et pourra faire des portails vers les endroits qu'il a déjà vu, mais il ne pourra pas voyager entre les dimensions. Ça, c'est mon pouvoir. Je ne sais pas ce que sera sa capacité spéciale, on en a tous une différente.

Il hocha la tête pensivement. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

_ D'accord.

_ Parfait !

Hadrian se leva joyeusement avant d'ouvrir un portail. Il se retourna avant de partir :

_ Au fait, j'ai peut-être laissé trois Mangemorts collés au plafond du Chaudron Baveur. Si un Parseltongue ne les décolle pas, ils resteront comme ça pendant deux jours.

Puis il partit. Voldemort regarda l'espace où il s'était trouvé. Il n'avait quasiment pas changé...

Hadrian apparu dans une forêt et se concentra pour sentir son double. Il n'était pas loin. Il s'avança et finit par tomber sur une barrière magique. Il sortit de sa poche une espèce de pistolet avec un cristal encastré dans la crosse. Il tira et une onde d'énergie parcourut le dôme de protection qui se brisa et disparut. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage avant de foncer dans le camp dévoilé. Il activa l'un de ses cristaux de protection pour parer tous les sorts qui arrivaient vers lui. Lorsqu'un groupe arriva face à lui, il ouvrit un portail et ressortit derrière eux. Il continua de foncer vers l'endroit où il sentait son double. Il esquiva une dague qu'on lui avait lancé par derrière, roula et fonça dans la tente où était la signature magique. Et il était effectivement là, avec d'autres enfant à l'air effrayés, il dormait dans un berceau. Il ouvrit un portail sous eux et ils disparurent tous jusque devant le lac de Poudlard. C'était l'été donc il n'y avait pas d'élève. Il se saisit de l'enfant et disparut dans un nouveau portail.

Il se retrouva dans le parc qu'il avait vu depuis une fenêtre du manoir. Il s'avança vers la forêt et posa Seven au sol juste à l'orée. Il écarta les couvertures, exposant le corps de l'enfant. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas jugé utile de l'habillé. Il sortit la baguette de sureau et la pointa prudemment vers la poitrine du garçon avant de murmurer une formule en Parseltongue. Un tatouage runique apparut, un sablier dans un Ouroboros sur deux faux croisées. Il avait créé ce tatouage avec les Flamel pour protéger son esprit contre toute forme d'attaque mentale.

Il sortit ensuite la médaille noire de sa poche et la passa autour du cou de l'enfant, ne prêtant pas attention à ses pleurs. Il savait que le tatouage était douloureux au début, mais il allait s'en remettre. Il entendit des sifflements et vit des serpents s'approcher. Il se redressa et leur dit :

_ _Gardez-le jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher._

Les serpents acquiescèrent avant de s'enrouler autour de Seven. Hadrian hocha la tête avant de s'en aller. Il devait récupérer des provisions et du matériel avant de retourner dans la dimension où il avait décidé de s'installer.

.

* * *

.

Nip se considérait un bon elfe. Il s'occupait de l'entretient de la lisière de la forêt et empêchait qu'elle ne s'étende sur les terres du manoir du Maître. Il faisait bien son travail, même s'il était parfois effrayant. Surtout avec toutes les créatures qui y vivaient et aussi à cause des nombreux serpents que le Maître laissait vivre sur ses terres. Mais Nip faisait bien son travail, il était un bon elfe de maison.

Donc, lorsqu'il entendit des pleures d'enfant venant de la forêt alors qu'il enlevait une pousse de fougère qui dépassait, il se figea aussitôt. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant dans la demeure du Maître. Il n'autorisait pas les Mangemorts à emmener leurs enfants au Manoir. Nip n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Nip s'avança donc prudemment dans les fourrés, prêt à user de sa magie pour se défendre contre des bêtes.

Il le trouva au centre d'une clairière. Il était entouré de serpents qui sifflaient doucement autour de lui. Il était posé sur une couverture verte et n'était pas habillé. Un tatouage se trouvait sur sa poitrine. Un Ouroboros entourant un sablier avec deux faux se croisant dans le fond. Il avait aussi une médaille faite dans un métal noir non reconnaissable attachée à son cou par un cordon noir.

Nip s'approcha doucement du garçon qui pleurait, regardant les serpents avec inquiétude. Mais les reptiles s'écartaient et le laissaient s'approcher de l'enfant.

Il devait avoir moins de deux ans, mais plus d'un an, ça c'était sûr. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille sur sa petite tête rose et des yeux d'un vert incroyable. On aurait cru celui du sort de mort que le Maître utilisait.

Lorsqu'il fut devant lui, Nip se pencha et essaya de voir s'il n'y avait aucun indice sur son identité. Mais la médaille à son cou avait juste le même sceau que sur la poitrine de l'enfant sur une face et la date 31 / 07 / 80 sur l'autre face. Il se dégageait cependant de lui une impression qui faisait légèrement froid dans le dos.

Nip rassembla la couverture autour du corps et le souleva doucement. L'enfant arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et le regarda avec curiosité. Puis, il leva les yeux vers quelque chose derrière l'elfe et babilla joyeusement. Nip se figea en sentant un soudain froid dans son dos. Il se retourna très lentement avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

Il savait ce qu'était la haute silhouette habillée d'une longue robe noire faite de fils de ténèbres. Toutes les créatures le savaient et le sentaient. L'elfe recula, terrifié à l'idée que l'être soit là pour lui. Mais IL se contenta de soupirer lourdement.

_ FIRST... TU ES LE FRÈRE LE PLUS IRRESPONSABLE QUI EXITE... TOI, L'ELFE.

_ O... Ou... Oui ?

_ OCCUPE-TOI DE LUI AVEC LES TIENS, NE LAISSE PERSONE LE VOIR ET ÉDUQUE-LE BIEN. EST-CE CLAIR ?

_ Ou... Oui. Mais le... le Ma... Maître ?

_ VOUS NE LUI DIREZ RIEN. MAINTENANT, VA.

L'elfe hocha la tête et s'enfuit en vitesse. Il popa dans la cuisine où les elfes se trouvaient et sentit ses jambes céder sous lui. Mais il ne lâcha pas l'enfant. Il ne pouvait rien arriver à l'enfant. L'Être ne l'accepterait pas.

Les autres elfes se tournèrent vers lui et s'inquiétèrent en voyant sa pâleur et son expression de terreur. Tammy, l'elfe la plus vieille et donc l'elfe en chef s'approcha de lui et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Nip ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nip montra l'enfant et Tammy le lui enleva des bras, de peur qu'il le fasse tomber tellement il tremblait. Elle regarda l'enfant, puis Nip. Ce n'était pas l'enfant qui lui avait fait aussi peur quand même ? Elle claqua des doigts et une potion calmante apparu. Elle la fit boire à Nip et le fit s'asseoir.

_ Parle.

_ Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Il pleurait avec des serpents qui veillaient sur lui. Et puis... Et puis... IL est apparu.

_ Qui ?

_ Il a dit de s'occuper de lui, d'en parler à personne.

Tammy commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter en voyant la tête de Nip. Il avait le regard vague et semblait encore effrayé malgré la potion.

_ Qui ? Nip.

_ La Mort.

Le silence s'abattit sur la cuisine avec la puissance d'un marteau s'abattant sur une enclume. Ils savaient que Nip ne mentait pas. On ne jouait pas avec les Entités. Surtout si on était une créature.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur l'enfant qui les regardait curieusement.

La Mort voulaient qu'ils s'en occupent.

La Mort voulait qu'ils cachent son existence au Maître.

La Mort avait plus de pouvoir que le Maître.

Tammy prit la décision pour tous.

_ On s'occupera de lui. On l'élèvera comme l'un des nôtres. Et on cachera son existence du mieux qu'on peut.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. C'était ce qu'il y avait à faire. Les Entités surpassaient tout.

Ils étaient de bons elfes. Le Maître leur avait appris à bien parler car il ne supportait pas d'avoir des serviteurs ne sachant pas faire la différence entre un pronom et un sujet. Le Maître ne les punissait jamais, il leur laisser ce choix. Et si les Mangemorts s'en prenaient à eux, le Maître les laisser se défendre du temps que ses serviteurs restaient en état de fonctionner. Le Maître était bon avec eux. Ils avaient du travail et des conditions de vie correctes. Ils étaient de bons elfes en échange de la gentillesse du Maître.

Mais les Entités passaient d'abord. Donc ils trahiront la confiance du Maître et élèveront l'enfant. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Tammy remit l'enfant à Illion qui s'occupait des cheminées et l'elfe le saisit.

_ Tu t'occuperas de lui à partir d'aujourd'hui.

_ D'accord.

_ Crop, tu t'occuperas des cheminées.

_ Oui.

Il se remirent au travail aussitôt après. Le repas n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Illion alla dans la buanderie et trouva un torchon qu'elle noua sur l'enfant en couche rudimentaire. Elle allait devoir faire des courses pour le petit homme.

_ Tu seras Spikye.

L'enfant rit innocemment et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'occuperait de lui comme il se doit. Spikye deviendra le meilleur elfe qui puisse exister.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _Pilou._


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici le premier chapitre de Seven._

 _Vive les elfes de maison !_

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 : Un bon elfe

.

Spikye était un bon elfe. Du moins il espérait le devenir. Il avait trois ans et suivait Illion partout où elle allait pour l'aider dans son travail. Ils devaient s'occuper de toutes les cheminées du manoir et veiller à ce qu'elles restent propres et bien alimentées en bois. Et la première règle pour être un bon elfe était de ne pas se faire voir. Il essayait de faire comme Illion et d'utiliser la magie pour se déplacer ou pour se dissimuler, mais il avait un peu de mal. Illion lui disait que c'était pas grave et que tout le monde avait un peu de difficultés au début. Elle disait qu'il était encore jeune et qu'il avait le temps d'apprendre. Mais lui, il voulait aider.

Alors, quand il ne suivait pas Illion, il essayait d'aider en cuisine, apportant les ingrédients, aidant à les découper et surveillant le feu. Il faisait toutes les petites tâches que lui donnaient les autres elfes et faisait toujours de son mieux. Il essayait même de retenir quelques recettes !

Mais il avait toujours du mal à faire de la magie. Il n'arrivait pas à faire léviter des objets ou à allumer un feu d'un claquement de doigt.

Tous les soirs, il s'entraînait, assit sur son matelas dans les quartiers des elfes. Le Maître était gentil avec eux, pas parce qu'il était gentil de nature, mais parce que ça l'arrangeait. Il avait entendu parlé d'un mauvais elfe, Dobby, qui détestait sa famille car elle le traitait très mal et qui avait finit par réussir à contourner ses ordres pour tuer le chef de famille, détruisant ainsi le contrat magique qui le liait à la famille. L'elfe en était mort, mais il avait aussi emporté son maître avec lui.

Le Maître savait que les elfes avaient une magie différente des humains, c'était Illion qui lui avait expliqué. Alors, le Maître les traitait bien, comme ça ils n'ont pas envie de se rebeller contre lui et ils s'occupent bien du manoir sans protester. Ils étaient même très fiers de leur travail.

Donc, comme le Maître les traitait bien, il les laissait utiliser plusieurs pièces à côté des cuisines comme dortoir pour eux. Spikye avait son propre matelas avec une couverture verte.

Il s'entraînait donc tous les soirs pour réussir à faire léviter une petite pierre qu'il avait ramassée lors d'une tournée avec Illion. Il était sûr qu'en travaillant dur, il réussirait à utiliser la magie et donc qu'il sera beaucoup plus utile et un meilleur elfe.

Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience d'être différent des autres elfes. Il était juste un peu plus pâle, n'avait pas d'oreilles pointues et une grosse tête et il avait le droit de porter des vêtements (un pantalon et une tunique bleues avec la marque du Maître brodée sur la poitrine) mais il était un elfe comme les autres dans sa tête. Et il sera un bon elfe, il l'avait décidé dès qu'il avait commencé à suivre Illion.

Un bon elfe sert son maître et effectue ses tâches correctement.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il réussi enfin à léviter son caillou plusieurs fois de suite, il se hâta de se lever et de se précipiter vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit la porte et voulu dévaler les quatre marches menant dans la cuisine, mais il trébucha et tomba la tête la première. Le CRAC qui en résultat fit tourner toutes les têtes et la panique commença à gagner les elfes en voyant qu'il s'était brisé la nuque.

Spikye quant à lui se retrouva dans un grand endroit blanc après une douleur vive dans le cou. Il regarda autour de lui avec surprise, puis avec inquiétude. Pourquoi est-ce que la cuisine était toute blanche ? Et pourquoi y avait personne ? Et pourquoi il avait pas de vêtements ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ?

Il paniqua tant et si bien et souhaita si fort retourner avec les autres, qu'il réussi à ressusciter sans même s'être rendu compte qu'il était mort.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les elfes qui le regardaient en ne sachant pas quoi faire s'éloignèrent vivement. Il se redressa en se massant la nuque et regarda autour de lui, remarquant tous les elfes paniqués.

_ S'est passé quoi ? Ai eu mal au cou et y avait un g'and end'oit blanc et pe'sonne et avais peu'. Et pis pus 'ien et je suis là... Est passé quoi ?

Les elfes se regardèrent entre eux avant que Illion ne s'approche de l'enfant qui, lui, était totalement perdu.

_ Spikye, viens, je vais t'expliquer.

_ Acco'd.

Il se leva et trotta à sa suite dans un coin de la cuisine. Là, elle lui expliqua difficilement ce qu'étaient les principes de vie et de mort. Bien sûr, Spikye savait déjà pour les Entités, Illion lui parlait d'elles tous les soirs avant qu'il ne dorme. Mais il n'avait pas compris jusque maintenant ce qu'était vraiment la mort.

_ Mais... Je peux pas êt'e mo't... Je suis vivant main'nant non ?

_ Oui. Enfin, tu as été mort pendant quelques secondes, et tu es revenu.

_ C'est possib'e ? Pou'quoi y en a pas d'aut'e qui 'evien ?

_ Reviennent. Et ce n'est normalement pas possible, sauf pour toi, visiblement.

_ Pou'quoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il faut que tu saches que, quand Nip t'as trouvé dans la forêt, la Mort lui-même lui a dit qu'on devait s'occuper de toi. Peut-être qu'il te favorise. Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu, mais il était encore petit alors il ne comprenait pas tout. Il devait juste retenir pour le moment que s'il se retrouvait dans un endroit tout blanc, il devait juste souhaiter revenir là où il était avant. Il hocha la tête plus fermement à cette conclusion avant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il était venu. Il sortit la pierre et la montra à Illion :

_ Rega'de Illion, ai 'éussi !

Il la fit léviter au-dessus de sa main avec fierté et l'elfe le félicita gentiment, contente du changement de sujet. Elle lui fit utiliser un peu plus sa magie avant de l'envoyer au lit.

Qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé, au moins ils savaient maintenant pourquoi la Mort leur avait dit de s'occuper de lui. Cette enfant était spécial.

.

-sSs-

.

Après l'incident, Spikye parvint à utiliser encore mieux sa magie et à faire plus de tâches par lui-même. Il parvenait même, à la grande surprise des elfes qui savaient qu'il avait une magie d'humain et non pas d'elfe, à transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir tout seul. Normalement, c'était impossible pour quelqu'un d'autre que le Maître de faire ça, mais ils mirent ça sur le compte de son lien avec la Mort. Ils firent attentions à ce qu'il ne se blesse plus mortellement après le premier incident, mais Spikye faisait aussi très attention et donc il n'y eut pas de répétition.

Spikye avait maintenant cinq ans et parlait nettement mieux. Illion lui faisait travailler sa prononciation tous les soirs et dès qu'il parlait et elle lui avait même appris à lire ! Il commençait aussi à écrire. Même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait savoir ça, vu qu'il était un elfe. Mais il apprenait quand même et il avouait facilement qu'il aimait lire les livres que lui apportait Illion. C'était des livres pris dans la bibliothèque du manoir accessibles à tous. Illion prenait soin de ne prendre que ceux traitant d'histoire, elle n'était pas sûre que ce serait une bonne idée de lui en donner sur la magie pour le moment. Il pourrait se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment un elfe. Déjà qu'il se posait des questions sur sa différence physique.

Illion et Spikye étaient en train de se rendre d'une pièce à l'autre par l'un des passages secrets pour elfe plutôt que par transplanage, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite niche dominant une immense salle. Elle avait un plafond haut et la lucarne par laquelle ils pouvaient voir était juste en-dessous de ce dernier, au milieu de l'un des murs du côté, cachée dans l'ombre. Des colonnes s'alignaient le long des murs et un immense dais se trouvait dans le fond, face aux immenses doubles portes.

La salle était pleine de Mangemorts en robe noir portant un masque, ils étaient tous tournés vers le dais où se trouvait un siège semblable à un trône. Et sur le trône, il y avait le Maître.

C'était la première fois que Spikye le voyait et il s'arrêta un moment pour le détailler. Il était grand, très grand et il dégageait une aura de puissance incroyable. Il avait des cheveux noirs tombant sur sa nuque, un nez droit et de hautes pommettes et il avait une silhouette svelte et élancée. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention, c'était ses yeux. Deux rubis brillant de puissance.

Spikye était totalement hypnotisé par l'apparence du Maître et la puissance qu'il dégageait. Il murmura, presque révérencieusement :

_ C'est le Maître...

_ Oui, répondit doucement Illion. C'est le Maître. C'est le sorcier le plus puissant ayant jamais existé et le maître de l'Angleterre et d'une grande partie de l'Europe. Notre Maître. Notre devoir est de le servir du mieux que l'on peut.

Il hocha la tête. Il servira le Maître du mieux qu'il pouvait et fera tout pour ne jamais le décevoir.

Avant de repartir avec Illion, il aperçut un grand truc vert qui ondulait sur le sol aux pieds du Maître. Il se demanda ce que c'était. C'était joli et ça bougeait...

Illion lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent. Le serpent du Maître, Nagini. Elle lui donna ensuite un livre sur les serpents et un autre sur les animaux ainsi qu'un sur les créatures magiques.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Je sais, c'est court._

 _Mais l'enfance de Seven sera séparer en petites tranches comme celles-ci._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus._

 _P'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre._

 _J'ai passé mon jeudi de libre à taper un nouveau chapitre pour chaque fic._

 _C'est dingue comme j'écris plus quand j'ai pas cours._

 _Bref._

.

 **Remarques** :

.

Akira-fic-yaoi : pour les paroles de la Mort, c'est simple, je me base sur le personnage de la Mort du disque monde qui parle en majuscule.

J'aime les elfes de maison.

Dans ce chapitre, il y a des indices sur la capacité de Seven, donc faites gaffes.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 : Nagini

.

Les elfes avaient un problème. Jumpy était revenu de justesse après s'être fait mordre par le familier du Maître, Nagini. C'était le dixième elfe ce mois-ci qui se faisait attaquer pendant qu'il nettoyait les quartiers du Maître. C'était toujours comme ça avec le serpent. Elle n'aimait visiblement pas les elfes et s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils pouvaient se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle et donc se faire attaquer. Ce fait rendait l'entretient des appartements du Maître très difficile car ils avaient tous peur d'y aller. Ils devaient tirer au sort qui sera le prochain et celui qui perdait avait le droit à un jour de repos s'il se faisait attraper.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire à ce moment-là car le Maître devait retourner à ses appartements dans une heure et le ménage n'était pas fini. Et puis, Nip se souvint d'un détail.

_ Quand j'ai trouvé Spikye, il y avait des serpents tout autour de lui qui le gardaient. Peut-être qu'elle ne lui fera rien à lui.

Ils réfléchirent tous à la proposition et regardèrent Spikye. Lui aussi avait appris à se méfier du serpent, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment peur. Comme il n'avait pas peur du Maître. C'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu affaire à eux et n'avait entendu que parler d'eux. C'est pour cela qu'il dit sans hésitation avant que les autres puissent réagir :

_ D'accord, je vais y aller.

Ils le regardèrent et il vit que Illon voulait protester. Il n'avait que sept ans après tout, mais il pouvait faire le travail, il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois tout seul dans d'autre pièces du manoir.

_ Spikye, si Nagini te voit, elle va en parler au Maître et le Maître ne doit pas te voir.

_ Je ne me ferais pas remarquer, répondit-il simplement.

Ils hésitèrent encore. Il était peut-être la meilleur solution. Mais la Mort leur avait ordonné de garder son existence secrète. Spikye soupira avant de popper sans attendre de réponse.

Il se retrouva dans les appartements du Maître. Ils étaient encore plus grands que tous ceux qu'il avait vu dans le manoir. Il se trouvait dans la première pièce, un salon privé. Il y avait une cheminée sur le mur à droite de la porte d'entrée, deux canapés et trois fauteuils étaient arrangés en carré juste devant, laissant un côté de libre face à elle. Il y avait des bibliothèques sur tout le mur de gauche, ne laissant de la place au centre que pour une grande fenêtre au rebord assez large pour s'y asseoir. Une porte se trouvait dans le fond, entre deux meubles de rangement.

Il commença à nettoyer avec sa magie et s'assura qu'il y avait assez de bûches dans le feu. Il ouvrit aussi les placard et vérifia que les bouteilles rangées dans les cabinets étaient toutes au moins à moitié remplies.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte du fond et l'ouvrit sur une grande chambre. Il entra et ne vit pas le serpent. Il haussa les épaules et alla ouvrir la fenêtre à gauche avant de commencer à nettoyer. Il fit le grand lit au centre de la pièce, contre le mur du fond, en changeant les draps de coton vert clair et s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun grain de poussière dans le tapis sur lequel il était posé. Il nettoya la table de nuit et s'occupa aussi des deux commodes se trouvant de chaque côté d'une porte à droite. Il ne s'approcha pas du dressing car il n'avait pas de linge à ranger.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain quand il entendit derrière lui :

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'un petit humain fait ici ? Tom ne va pas être content de te trouver là. Peut-être que je devrais te manger, comme ça il ne te trouvera pas._

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir un immense serpent vert d'au moins trois mètres qui le fixait et s'apprêtait visiblement à lui sauter dessus.

_ _S'il te plaît, ne m'attaque pas. Et qui est Tom ?_

Il se demandait vraiment de qui elle parlait. Le serpent arrêta de bouger pendant quelques secondes en l'entendant parler. Elle se redressa soudainement d'un coup et l'observa.

_ _Tu parles._

 __ Bien sûr que je parles, comme tout le monde._

 __ Non, tu parles fourchelang, petit humain. C'est la langue des serpents et seul Tom peut la parler à ma connaissance._

Il cligna des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas parler du... du Maître ? Le Maître ne s'appelait-il pas Voldemort ? Et son livre sur les serpents ne disait pas qu'ils avaient une langue que des humains pouvaient parler...

_ _Qui est Tom ?_

 __ C'est mon Maître._

 __ Mais le Maître s'appelle pas Tom..._

 __ Il s'appelait Tom avant de changer de nom pour Voldemort._

 __ Oh._

Ça expliquait tout. Même s'il trouvait étrange que le Maître se soit appelé un jour Tom. Il n'avait pas une tête de Tom... Mais en même temps, il n'avait jamais vu de Tom, donc il ne pouvait pas juger.

 __ Que fais-tu ici, petit parleur ?_

 __ Je nettoie._

 __ Pourquoi tu nettoies ? C'est le travail des petites créatures qui sentent mauvais._

 __ Tu leur fait peur alors c'est moi qui nettoie._

 __ Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'es pas une petite créature qui sent mauvais. Même si je peux sentir leur odeur sur toi._

 __ Parce que je suis un elfe de maison moi aussi._

 __ Tu es un humain._

 __ Je suis adopté. Mais je suis quand même un elfe. Et je dois nettoyer sans me faire voir._

 __ Tu vis ici depuis longtemps ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?_

 __ Nip m'a trouvé à l'orée de la forêt quand j'avais un an. J'étais entouré de pleins de serpents qui semblaient me protéger._

 __ Étrange... On ne trouve pas les petits hommes dans les forêts._

 __ Ah bon ?_

 __ Oui. Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? Tu n'avais aucun signe distinctif ?_

 __ Si ! Il a dit qu'une Entité m'avait confié à eux, je crois que c'est la Mort. Qu'ils devaient m'élever et que personne devait connaître mon existence. Et j'ai ce dessin sur la poitrine et cette médaille._

Il souleva sa tunique et montra le tatouage au serpent.

_ _Il y a le même motif sur ma médaille._

Nagini observa le petit parleur devant elle. Le dessin était magique, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle sentait aussi que l'aura du garçon était différente. Ce n'était pas celle d'un humain ordinaire. Et les deux faux sur le dessin... Tom avait déjà lu sur les Entités car il savait que les créatures y croyaient dur comme fer et les respectaient, bien qu'il doute lui-même de leur existence. Si une entité avait vraiment confié ce garçon aux petites créatures, alors ça devait effectivement être la Mort. Et Tom n'avait-il pas parlé d'un enfant qu'une de ses connaissances avait laissé ici pour les elfes ? Elle n'était plus sûre...

Spikye regarda le serpent qui l'examinait aussi. Il la trouvait encore plus jolie de près que de loin. Il rabaissa sa tunique et demanda :

_ _Tu ne vas rien dire au Maître hein ? Les autres auraient des ennuis s'il savait. Et ils ont dit que personne ne devait connaître mon existence._

 __ Tu me demandes de cacher l'existence d'un petit parleur à Tom ? Ne soit pas ridicule, il doit savoir. Il sera sûrement ravis d'apprendre qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à parler notre langue._

 __ Non ! S'il te plaît Nagini. Personne ne doit savoir. C'est ce que l'Entité a dit. Je ferais n'importe quoi ! S'il te plaît._

Il suppliait presque à genou. Nagini réfléchit. Elle pouvait toujours retarder le moment où Tom le trouverait, surtout s'il était déjà au courant et faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Et puis, comme ça, elle aurait quelqu'un pour la distraire quand Tom était trop occupé dans son bureau.

 __ Très bien. Mais tu devras t'occuper exclusivement de ces quartiers et de Tom. Je ne veux pas de petites créatures ici. Et tu devras obéir à tout mes ordres. Et tu devras me donner un bon gros rat bien juteux une fois par semaine._

 __ D'accord ! Merci beaucoup. Je vais aller nettoyer la salle de bain. Dis-moi juste si le Maître à des préférences dans certains domaines, d'accord ?_

 __ D'accord, marché conclut. Et tu devrais lui faire du poulet au curie ce soir, avec du riz._

 __ Il faut des légumes aussi, sinon c'est pas équilibré._

 __ Vrai. Mais je te préviens, il a horreur des petits pois et des endives._

Il hocha la tête en tachant de retenir ces informations. Il devait s'occuper du Maître maintenant.

Il finit le nettoyage sous l'oeil critique de Nagini qui lui donna quelques instructions pour améliorer des choses selon les goûts du Maître.

.

Lorsqu'il redescendit au cuisine en poppant, tous les elfes s'arrêtèrent. Il pouvait voir le soulagement sur les visages de la plupart d'entre eux et Illon se précipita vers lui.

_ Spikye ! Tu vas bien ? Elle ne t'a pas vu ?

_ Je vais bien. Elle m'a vu, mais on a un accord. Je m'occupe du Maître et fait tout ce qu'elle dit et elle ne dit rien au Maître.

_ Comment as-tu fait pour te mettre d'accord avec elle ? demanda Tammy.

_ Je lui ai parlé. Elle a dit que c'est du fourchelang.

Il y eu une pause alors que les elfes se regardaient. Puis, ils haussèrent les épaules et repartirent travailler. Spikye était revenu de la mort, il arrivait à ignorer la magie humaine et il faisait de la magie comme il l'entendait. Alors parler aux serpents, ça n'était pas si surprenant en fin de compte.

Illon prit la main de l'enfant et l'emmena près d'une des cheminées en lui demandant :

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis d'autre ?

_ De faire du poulet au curie avec du riz pour le Maître ce soir. Et qu'il n'aimait pas les petits pois et les endives.

_ D'accord. Je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner ça.

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire avant de suivre sa mère adoptive.

.

-sSs-

.

Nagini était gentille. Et aussi très drôle parfois. Elle lui donnait souvent des renseignements divers sur le Maître lui permettant de mieux le servir.

Par exemple, il savait que le 31 Décembre, c'était l'anniversaire du Maître. Donc ce jour-là, il lui fit son repas préféré au dîné avec un gâteau aux carottes.

Le Maître aimait manger sainement et refusait les sucreries autres que le nougat sans un minimum de légume ou de fruit avec.

Il avait aussi pris l'habitude de laisser un petit bol de nougats à porté de main sur le bureau du Maître tous les matins en s'assurant qu'un sort les gardait au frais.

Il s'assurait aussi que ses vêtements soient bien lavés et rangés correctement par type et par couleur. Le Maître était très pointilleux là-dessus.

Sous la demande de Nagini, il vidait le tiroir du milieu à droite du bureau du Maître une fois par semaine de tous les petits objets qui s'y étaient accumulés pour les donner à un elfe qui les rendaient à leur propriétaires. Nagini lui avait dit que le Maître avait tendance à prendre les choses aux gens et les cacher, et ce depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

Elle disait le connaître depuis qu'il avait seize ans. Spikye avait un peu de mal à croire que le Maître avait un jour eu seize ans. C'était seulement neuf ans de plus que lui. Mais Nagini affirmait que le Maître avait aussi été un enfant au début de sa vie. C'était étrange pour lui. Il préférait donc ne pas trop y penser.

Nagini lui racontait aussi parfois des histoires sur le Maître de quand il était jeune. Certaines d'entre elles le faisaient beaucoup rire et d'autres le faisaient encore plus respecter le Maître. Il aimait bien ces histoires. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher du Maître en en apprenant plus sur lui.

Mais il aimait aussi les fois où Nagini l'emmenait dans les couloirs et où ils jouaient des tours aux Mangemorts. C'était d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces expédition qu'une chose étrange se produisit. L'un d'eux se rapprochait dangereusement de l'endroit où il se cachait et il avait souhaité très fort être invisible. Un grand tissu lui était tombé dessus et l'homme était passé devant lui sans le voir.

Quand Nagini était revenu et avait demandé où il se trouvait, il avait repoussé le tissu. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une cape d'invisibilité et lui avait demandé où il l'avait eu. Quand il avait répondu, elle avait semblé perplexe pendant un moment, du moins autant qu'un serpent peut sembler perplexe. Elle lui avait donc conseillé de lire des livres en rapport avec la Mort.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait croire à cette histoire d'Entité, mais elle savait que le garçon était différent. Donc peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un lien avec la Mort. Ça ne coûtait rien de se renseigner.

.

-sSs-

.

Quand Spikye avait demandé à Illon s'il y avait des livres sur la Mort, l'elfe avait semblé inquiète, mais avait acquiescé. Il fallait bien qu'un jour il en apprenne plus sur l'Entité qui l'avait confié à eux. Et il avait huit ans maintenant. Elle lui avait donc apporté Les Contes de Beedle le Barde.

Spikye avait adoré les histoires du petit livre de contes et avait bien rit en en lisant quelques-unes. Lorsqu'il arriva à celui des trois frères, il le lut attentivement.

Après sa lecture, il poppa là où il savait que Nagini se trouvait. Elle lui avait donné l'emploi du temps du Maître et il savait donc qu'il se trouvait en ce moment dans son bureau. Nagini était dans les appartements du Maître en train de dormir devant la cheminée.

Il s'approcha en silence et posa une main sur son corps écailleux en l'appelant doucement :

_ _Nagini, Nagini !_

Le serpent finit par se réveiller et tourna la tête vers lui.

_ _Petit parleur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 __ J'ai trouvé pourquoi la cape est apparue ! Enfin, je crois._

Il était tout excité et montra le livre qu'il tenait. Nagini se redressa et lui dit de s'asseoir avant de s'enrouler autour de lui.

_ _Dis-moi tout, petit parleur._

 __ Dans l'histoire, il y a trois frères qui passent une rivière infranchissable grâce à un pont magique. La Mort, qui n'est pas content d'avoir perdu trois âmes, leur dit qu'ils ont chacun le droit à un cadeau. Il offre une baguette invincible au premier, une pierre ressuscitant les morts au deuxième et une cape d'invisibilité au troisième. L'histoire dit que celui qui rassemble les trois devient le Maître de la Mort. Mais moi j'y crois pas, une Entité n'a pas de Maître. Mais peut-être que la Mort me favorise vraiment et m'a donné ses reliques..._

 __ Peut-être. Tu as appelé la cape à toi. Essaye d'appeler les autres._

Il hocha vivement la tête avant de se concentrer fortement en fermant les yeux. Il souhaita très fort avoir la pierre et la baguette avec lui. Un bruit de deux objets tombant sur le tapis lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Devant lui se trouvait une vieille bague ornée d'une pierre noire et une baguette noir au manche agrémenté de deux petites sphères très proches. Il voulu les ramasser, mais Nagini l'en empêcha.

_ _Ne prends pas la bague, elle est à Tom. Il a mis un sort dessus pour qu'on puisse pas la lui voler._

 __ Il arrive quoi au voleur ?_

 __ Il meurt._

Il la fixa en levant un sourcil. Elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

_ _Même si tu te prends le sort, il restera sur la bague. Ce n'est pas un sort à un coup._

Il sembla réfléchir. Il pouvait sentir la magie dans la bague. Et il pouvait aussi sentir la même sorte de chose qu'il sentait dans Nagini et dans le Maître. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était.

_ _J'arrive à sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur qui ressemble à la même chose qu'est dans toi et dans le Maître._

 __ Tu arrive à sentir l'âme des gens ?_

 __ C'est quoi une âme ?_

 __ Est-ce que tout le monde à ce truc en eux comme tu dis ?_

 __ Oui. Et il y a aussi un courant de magie chez tout le monde que je peux voir si je me concentre bien. Et y a ce truc rond qu'est dans la poitrine à tout le monde. Mais chez le Maître, c'est pas rond, c'est comme un morceau de sphère éclaté... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 __ C'est l'âme des gens. Est-ce qu tu peux te concentrer pour voir la magie de la bague ?_

Il hocha la tête et se concentra. Il rassembla sa magie dans ses yeux et vit la magie dans la bague. Il y avait une magie qui avait la même couleur et dégageait la même impression que celle dans la cape, donc ça devait être celle de la pierre car celle de la baguette était pareille. Il vit aussi la magie du Maître qui entourait le morceau d'âme brisé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Maître avait brisé son âme, mais ça ne le regardait pas. De toute façon, le morceau dans le Maître faisait à peu près la moitié de la taille des âmes des autres, donc ça devait aller.

Il tendit sa magie vers celle entourant le morceau d'âme et essaya de trouver le sort. Mais les sorts étaient emmêlés et il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il finit par simplement envoyer sa magie dedans et lui demander de détruire la magie du Maître en conservant le morceau d'âme.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque la magie fut démantelée et disparut comme de la fumée, contrairement à Nagini qui ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Il n'avait pas juste retiré tous les sorts placés par Tom sur la bague, il avait brisé la magie. Elle avait vu la magie du garçon se manifester en une espèce de toile d'araignée verte, comme le vert de l'avada kedavra, autour de la bague et se refermer sur la magie à l'intérieur pour la détruire totalement.

Il sentit que l'âme voulait quitter la bague et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Le Maître l'avait mise dedans pour une raison.

 __ Nagini, l'âme veut partir, je fais quoi ?_

 __ Enferme-là dedans._

 __ Je sais pas comment faire moi._

 __ Juste... Demande juste à ta magie de le faire, d'accord ?_

Il essaya, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il voulu utiliser sa magie pour ancrer l'âme à la bague, mais elle fut repoussée par la magie de la pierre.

_ _C'est comme si la pierre repoussait l'âme..._

 __ Tu es sûr ?_

 __ Oui._

 __ Alors accroche l'âme à autre chose._

Nagini savait que si l'âme s'échappait, elle retournerait soit vers l'horcruxe le plus proche, elle, soit vers Tom. Et si Tom se rendait compte que quelqu'un d'autre avait la bague...

Spikye chercha quelque chose auquel rattacher l'âme mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa médaille. Il la décrocha et la plaça à côté de la bague. Il dirigea ensuite le morceau d'âme vers la médaille noire et l'y enferma avec un sceau de magie.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle y restait gentiment sans protester. Il reprit la médaille et la mit autour de son cou.

_ _Tu crois qu'il faut que je lui donne ma médaille ?_

 __ Non. Garde-la. Je pense que tu es assez grand pour en prendre soin._

Il hocha vivement la tête. Il protégerait l'âme du Maître jusqu'au bout. Mais il allait devoir lire sur l'âme pour en savoir plus...

Il ramassa la bague et l'examina attentivement. Elle était vieille et abîmée. La pierre était noir et avait un étrange symbole de graver sur le dessus. Un cercle dans un triangle coupés d'un trait au milieu. Il se demandait ce que ça signifiait.

_ _Tu devrais garder ces objets sur toi en permanence._

Elle se déroula d'autour de lui et se dirigea vers l'un des meubles de rangements.

 __ Viens ici. Ouvre donc le tiroir du bas._

Il s'exécuta et y vit plusieurs objets de rangés. Nagini fouilla dedans avant de saisir une bourse entre ses mâchoires et de la lui tendre. Il s'en saisit et referma le tiroir. Nagini retourna auprès du feu et ils reprirent leurs positions précédentes.

 __ Cette bourse a un sort sur elle qui rend l'intérieur plus grand qu'il n'est possible. Je crois bien qu'elle est vide donc tu peux l'utiliser._

Il mit la main dans l'ouverture, puis tout le bras. Elle n'était pas totalement vide car il y trouva deux objets ronds en argent.

_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 __ Des mornilles. C'est de l'argent._

 __ Et à quoi ça sert ?_

 __ C'est pour acheter des trucs._

 __ Acheter ?_

 __ Tu échanges des trucs contre de l'argent._

 __ Ah... J'ai jamais du échanger des trucs contre de l'argent. Ou contre quoi que ce soit._

 __ C'est parce que t'es un elfe._

 __ D'accord._

Il mit les pièces dans le tiroir où il avait pris la bourse et rangea ensuite la cape, la bague et la baguette dans la bourse. Il fit apparaître un lacet dans sa main et y accrocha la bourse avant de nouer les extrémités et de se passer le cordon improvisé autour du cou. Il cacha la bourse avec sa médaille sous sa tunique.

Il se leva alors brusquement en voyant l'heure, le Maître n'allait pas tarder à revenir dans ses appartements ! Il dit rapidement au revoir à Nagini et poppa dans les cuisines pour commencer à faire le repas du Maître.

Il se dit en passant qu'il devrait peut-être s'entraîner à mieux sentir et voir la magie. Ça pourrait servir.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _À la prochaine !_

 _Pilou._


	4. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de Seven._

.

 **Remarques :**

.

Merci pour vos review ! Ça fait super plaisir !

Et j'adore Nagini.

Jenoxa : pourquoi tu parles de metamorphmagie ?

.

 _Bref._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Premiers pas pour être un bon sorcier.

.

_ _Mais Nagini ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Si j'y vais, qui s'occupera du Maître ?_

 __ Les autres elfes en sont capables. Tu vas y aller, un point c'est tout._

 __ Mais tu veux pas que les autres elfes entrent dans les appartements du Maître ! Et puis, ils ne savent pas tout ce qu'il faut faire pour lui pour que tout soit selon ses goûts._

 __ Tu n'as qu'à leur faire une liste. Et je pourrais les supporter lorsqu'ils viendront nettoyer les appartements de Tom. Tu vas y aller._

 __ Mais à quoi ça sert ? Je peux faire de la magie parfaitement bien tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller !_

 __ Si. Tu dois apprendre à être un humain et à faire de la magie d'humain._

 __ On va se demander d'où je viens._

 __ Les nés-moldu ne sont pas rares, il suffit d'ajouter ton nom dans la liste des élèves et ils ne se rendront compte de rien. Fais profil bas et tu n'attireras pas leur attention. Tu vas y aller._

 __ Mais... Mais... Je ne sais pas comment me comporter comme un humain. J'ai toujours vécu en elfe. Et si je me trompais ? Et si je faisais mal les choses ? J'ai jamais vécu près d'humain, je ne sais pas comment on s'y prend moi..._

 __ Ne t'en fais pas,_ fit-elle d'un ton plus doux. _Tu te débrouilleras très bien. Tu te trouves un humain sur le train et tu essayes de rester avec lui, il t'apprendra._

 __ Et si je choisis pas le bon humain ? Et s'il me demande d'où je viens ? Et..._

 __ Tu trouvera un bon humain pour toi, j'en suis sûre. Et tu n'as qu'à dire que tu es orphelin. Il déduira tout seul que tu vit dans un orphelinat ou que tu es adopté. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire toute la vérité, tu peux omettre des choses. Comme quand j'oublie régulièrement de parler à Tom de ton existence._

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il était toujours inquiet mais Nagini avait souvent raison. Il pourra se débrouiller, il l'espérait. Le serpent s'enroula autour de lui pour le réconforter et le rassurer et il sourit doucement à l'action. Elle voulait qu'il aille à Poudlard. À vrai dire, Illion et Tammy aussi voulaient qu'il y aille. D'après elles, il devait apprendre à être un humain et à faire la magie des humains. Mais il avait peur.

Peur de se retrouver au milieu d'humain.

Peur de faire un pas de travers qui dévoilerait son anormalité.

Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Peur de décevoir le Maître, même s'il ne connaissait pas son existence.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment y aller parce qu'il était bien avec juste les elfes et Nagini. Il trouvait souvent les habitudes humaines étranges et n'en comprenait pas beaucoup. Il préférait sa vie dans les cuisines à s'occuper du Maître comme un bon elfe de maison.

Mais il allait faire comme Nagini disait. Même s'il devait laisser le Maître entre les mains d'un autre. Il détestait ça le plus dans cette situation. Il allait devoir laisser un autre s'occuper du Maître alors que c'était SON travail.

Mais Nagini avait dit qu'il irait, alors il ira.

.

-sSs-

.

Glisser un nom humain, et pas son nom elfe, dans la liste avait été facile. Un des elfes, Gravi, était allé à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur adjoint, Filius Flitwick, et avait ajouté le nom « Simon Leblois » dans la liste à la bonne lettre. Illion était allée lui acheter ses fournitures scolaire et lui avait fait trois uniformes à sa taille avec pleins de poches où mettre diverses affaire. Elle lui avait même fait une gaine à accrocher à l'avant-bras pour y mettre sa baguette de Sureau. Il n'était pas parti en acheter une car ils avaient décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à utiliser la baguette qu'il avait hérité de la Mort. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un la reconnaîtrait.

Après l'avoir invoqué, il avait expérimenté avec la magie de la baguette et avait découvert qu'il pouvait en changer l'apparence à son bon vouloir. Du moins, en partie. Elle était toujours de la couleur sombre du sureau et avait gardé une des deux sphères sur le manche. Mais elle était un peu plus petite et la sphère avait la forme d'une tête de serpent et se trouvait tout au bout du manche.

Donc il ne pensait pas qu'on la reconnaîtrait.

Dans tout les cas, il était aussi prêt qu'il le pouvait pour entrer à l'école. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller.

.

-sSs-

.

Illion l'avait emmené à la gare. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. Ses chaussures lui emprisonnaient trop les pieds, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être toujours pieds nus. Il n'aimait pas devoir attacher ses très long cheveux en tresse. Et l'odeur était horrible sur le quais 9 ¾.

Mais il se saisi quand même de sa malle après avoir dit au revoir à sa mère d'adoption et se dirigea vers le train rouge. Il monta dedans en tirant sa malle à trois compartiments (vêtements, livres, affaires scolaires) équipée d'un sort de poids plume. Il chercha un compartiment vide et en trouva un dans l'avant dernière voiture. Il mit sa malle dans le porte-bagage et sortit son livre de potion de sa poche.

Il savait faire la magie sans problème, mais il ne savait rien des potions. C'est pour cela qu'il avait mémorisé méticuleusement le livre « milles herbes et champignons magiques » et s'était entraîné avec l'aide de Illion à manier les ustensiles utilisés en potion. Il espérait ne pas être trop en retard de ce côté.

Le train se mit en marche une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Il était en train d'étudier la recette de la troisième potion du livre quand la porte s'ouvrit timidement. Il se tendit légèrement en voyant un garçon dans l'encadrement. Son premier contacte avec un humain. Il repassa rapidement en tête les informations qu'il pouvait donner et les cours de Nagini sur les réponses évasives avant de baisser son livre.

Le garçon avait l'air timide et légèrement anxieux. Il était petit et joufflu et ne devait pas être plus vieux que lui.

_ Euh... Bonjour.

_ Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

Ça lui semblait un bon point de commencement. Garder un ton aimable et gentil et essayer de se rendre utile ou d'engager la conversation.

_ Je cherche mon crapaud, il s'est encore enfuit.

_ Oh. Je n'ai pas vu de crapaud, désolé.

_ Oh... Je vois, d'accord.

Il semblait déçu et un peu désespéré. Spikye se mordilla la lèvre avant de dire :

_ J'ai lu un sort qui pourrait peut-être t'aider.

_ Vraiment ?

Le visage du garçon s'était illuminé d'un coup.

_ Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le faire, je peux toujours essayer si tu veux.

_ Oui, s'il te plaît.

_ Très bien. Mais il me faut le nom de ton crapaud, et le tient aussi.

_ Je suis Neville Longbottom. Et mon crapaud s'appelle Trevor.

_ D'accord.

Il se rappela de sortir sa baguette de sa gaine et essaya de retrouver la formule que lui avait donner Nagini pour expliquer somment il arriver à faire venir des objets à lui. Il incanta ensuite clairement :

_ Accio, Trevor, le crapaud de Neville Longbottom.

Ils attendirent un instant avant qu'un crapaud n'arrive en volant à toute vitesse vers eux. Il s'arrangea pour que la course de l'animal ralentisse et le rattrapa doucement dans sa main libre. Il rangea sa baguette tout en tenant fermement le batracien. Il se tourna ensuite vers Neville qui avait un air de surprise et d'admiration.

_ Wow... C'est un sort qu'on n'apprend pas en première année !

_ Je sais. Mais comme ma magie accidentelle consistait surtout à faire venir des trucs à moi, j'ai cherché le sort pour ça dès que j'ai eu accès à des livres de sortilèges. Tient, ton crapaud.

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

Il hésita alors que Neville allait s'en aller. Nagini lui avait dit de trouver un humain et Neville semblait du bon genre.

_ Attends, Neville.

_ Oui ?

_ Hum... Est-ce que tu veux rester dans mon compartiment pour le voyage ? Je ne connais personne et... Enfin, j'ai quelques questions sur le monde magique... Et hum... Enfin, voilà.

_ Euh... D'accord.

L'autre garçon lui fit un sourire timide avant de lui tendre son crapaud en lui disant qu'il revenait avec sa malle.

Spikye s'assit en soupirant de soulagement, le crapaud serré dans ses mains. Il avait réussi à se trouver un humain. Il savait, d'après ce qu'il avait lu sur les familles magiques et ce que lui avait raconté Nagini, que la Maison Longbottom était l'une des plus anciennes d'Angleterre. Neville était le dernier héritier. Ses parents s'étaient battus du côté des rebelles contre le Maître. Mais quand ils étaient morts, sa grand-mère avait reprit la garde du garçon et avait prit une position neutre en dehors de la guerre. Elle avait toujours trouvé que Dumbledore, le leader des rebelles, avait tors de chercher à poursuivre la guerre alors que le pays et l'Europe prospéraient sous le règne du Maître.

Donc Neville savait parfaitement bien comment se comportait un sorcier humain. Et il pourra lui apprendre, s'il arrivait à se l'attacher.

Le garçon revint quelques instants plus tard avec sa malle et Spikye utilisa un sort de lévitation pour la faire aller sur le porte-bagage. Ils s'assirent ensuite et Spikye se présenta enfin correctement.

_ Je suis Simon Leblois. Je rentre en première année.

_ Neville Longbottom, même année. Tu es un né-moldu ?

_ Je crois.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Je n'ai pas de parents.

_ Oh... Moi aussi.

_ Ah... Tu as grandi dans le monde magique ?

_ Oui, avec ma grand-mère. Elle pensait que j'étais un Squib jusqu'à ce que Oncle Algie ne me lâche du deuxième étages alors qu'il me suspendait par la fenêtre. J'ai rebondi sur le sol en dessous. Ils ont été tellement content que je fasse de la magie accidentelle qu'ils m'ont offert un crapaud.

_ Pas super comme cadeau. Et c'est normal d'essayer de tuer un enfant pour voir s'il est magique ?

_ Il n'essayait pas de me tuer... Il voulait juste que je fasse de la magie.

_ Il essayait de te tuer pour moi.

_ Il n'a pas fait exprès de me lâcher.

_ Oh...

Il ne comprenait pas la nonchalance de Neville sur le sujet. Lui, il s'en fichait si on essayait de le tuer. Mais Nagini lui avait expliqué que les humains normaux ne ressuscitent pas et n'ont qu'une seule vie. Et visiblement, on avait essayé de tuer Neville pour lui faire faire de la magie.

_ Tu sais à quoi il faut s'attendre à Poudlard ?

_ Non. Je ne sais pas comment on est réparti.

_ Réparti ?

_ Il y a quatre maisons. Gryffondor pour les braves et droits. Serdaigle pour les intelligents et curieux. Poufsouffle pour les loyaux, travailleurs et gentils. Et enfin, on a Serpentard pour les ambitieux, fourbes et ceux qui ont de l'instinct de survie. À notre arrivée à Poudlard, on est réparti dans l'une d'elle selon notre caractère.

_ Je vois. Et dans laquelle tu penses aller ?

_ Ma grand-mère veut que j'aille à Gryffindor. C'est là qu'étaient mes parents.

_ Et toi ? Tu veux aller où ?

_ Moi ? Je veux aller... Ma grand-mère a dit...

_ Tu n'es pas tes parents. Tu es Neville. Donc où est-ce que Neville veut aller ? Moi j'irais à Poufsouffle, ça c'est sûr.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Hum... Je suis loyal. Je n'hésite pas à travailler dur pour atteindre mes objectifs et j'essaye d'être tolérant envers tous. Je ne me vois pas dans les autres maisons. Et toi ?

_ Je pense... Je pense que je vais aussi y aller. Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour Gryffondor, pas assez intelligent pour Serdaigle et je me ferais manger tout cru par les Serpentards.

_ Tu savais que le Honey Badger est un blaireaux qui mange des serpents ?

Il sembla surpris et Spikye sourit malicieusement. Il avait lu ça dans un livre sur les animaux que lui avait donné Illion.

_ Non, je ne savais pas.

_ C'est assez peu connu, mais il y a bien une espèce de blaireau dont le met favori est le serpent. Être un Poufsouffle ne veut pas dire qu'on est des incapables, bien au contraire. C'est la maison des invisibles, personne ne nous prête attention donc on peut faire ce que l'on veut sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il n'y a pas mieux comme maison. Chez les Gryffondors, on s'attend à ce que tu sois courageux et te bagarre tout le temps, chez les Serpentards on veut que tu sois un sang-pur ambitieux qui n'hésite pas à faire des coups bas et chez les Serdaigles, tu dois toujours être au top et apprendre encore et encore pour ne pas être un paria. Mais chez les Poufsouffles, on ne s'attend à rien de notre part, ce qui fait qu'on peut évoluer le mieux là-bas. Personne ne nous regarde, personne n'a d'attentes envers nous. On est invisible, et pourtant, dans l'histoire, il y a plus eu d'hommes et de femmes politiques de haut rang venant de Poufsouffle que de Serpentard.

_ Oh... Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Comment tu sais ça ?

_ J'ai un peu lu en avance. J'aime bien l'histoire.

_ Je vois. Vu comme ça, ça n'a pas du tout l'air d'une honte d'aller là-bas.

_ Yep. Alors ? On y va tous les deux et on leur montre qu'il faut être fier d'être un Honey Badger ?

Neville fit un grand sourire avant de hocher vivement la tête.

_ Oui.

Spikye lui sourit avant d'engager la conversation sur d'autres sujets.

Vers midi, une dame passa avec un chariot pour vendre des friandises. Neville fut horrifié à l'idée qu'il n'en ai jamais mangé et acheta un peu de tout pour tous les deux. Il n'aimait pas trop celles trop sucrées, mais la magie dans certaines des friandises était intéressante et il s'amusa à jouer avec discrètement.

La fin du voyage se passa sans anicroche et ils n'eurent aucune visite à part celle du chariot.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Spikye et Neville descendirent et laissèrent leurs bagages avec les autres. Ils entendirent une femme appeler les premières années et se dirigèrent vers elle.

Alors qu'il était entouré de plein d'autre premières années, son anxiété lui revint. Il se força à se calmer et resta près de Neville pour se rassurer.

Tout aller bien se passer. Il lui suffisait de se comporter en humain. Pas de magie sans baguette et pas d'ignorance des lois de la magie. Il ne devait pas popper ou ignorer les protections et il ne devait pas détruire la magie des autres ou celle placée sur des objets. Et il devait se souvenir de répondre au nom de Simon Leblois.

Ça allait bien se passer.

Ils se mirent en route sur un chemin chaotique en bordure de la forêt et il dut empêcher Neville de trébucher plusieurs fois. Quand on travaillait avec des elfes et qu'on pouvait voir la magie sur demande, savoir voir avec très peu de lumière était un prérequis indispensable.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bord du lac et émergèrent des arbres pour voir le château. Et honnêtement, il était magnifique.

Il se concentra un peu pour voir la magie du château et fut encore plus émerveillé. Un arc-en-ciel de couleurs s'étalait devant lui et il pouvait voir un dôme entourant tout le château et le parc. Des flux de magie allaient de ça de là et il pouvait voir un immense lac de magie sous le château. D'après ce qu'il voyait, il y avait un fort point d'énergie au centre du lac de magie souterrain et c'était de ce points que partaient une bonne partie des flues et des filaments parcourant le château et les terres aux alentours.

Il remarqua alors quatre filaments qui se détachaient des autres. Le premier était vert et argent et était relié à une personne parmi toutes celles rassemblées dans un point du château, sûrement la grande salle, il pouvait voir la magie du plafond. Un autre, rouge et or était relié à lui. Et le dernier, un noir et jaune, était relié à Neville. Une personne dans la grande salle avait aussi un filament rouge et or bien plus épais que le sien et son âme était immense et très impressionnante. Elle semblait aussi être connectée avec le dôme autour du château.

Il était intrigué par ces filaments et décida de se concentrer sur eux tout en montant dans la barque avec son humain. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils pouvaient signifier et pourquoi deux d'entre eux étaient reliés à Neville et lui. Et aussi, qui était la personne à la grande âme ?

Il mit ces questions de côté alors qu'il suivait le groupe hors des barques. Ils montèrent une volée de marches les menant juste en dehors de la grande porte d'entrée et la femme les dirigea vers le hall. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il le sentit enfin. Et il se réprimanda pour avoir oublié et ne pas l'avoir sentit plus tôt. Le Maître était ici, comme tous les premiers Septembre, pour assister à la cérémonie de répartition.

Il se força au calme alors qu'il attendait dans une salle à côté du hall où les avait dirigé un tout petit professeur. Il devait rester calme et ne pas se faire remarquer. Le Maître était là, mais il ne lui prêterait sûrement pas attention car tout le monde devait penser qu'il était un né-moldu à cause de son nom. Tout allait bien se passer.

Il jeta un autre regard à la magie dans la grande salle. Celle du Maître était maintenant facile à identifier et il pouvait voir que le filament vert et argent était relié à lui. Mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui était l'autre rouge et or. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant avant de se tourner vers Neville et de chuchoter :

_ C'est quoi déjà les couleurs des maisons ?

_ Rouge et or pour Gryffondor, noir et jaune pour Poufsouffle, bleu et bronze pour Serdaigle et vert et argent pour Serpentard. Pourquoi ?

_ Pour savoir.

L'arrivée de fantômes empêcha Neville de poser plus de question et Spikye les observa avec intérêt. Il ne dégageaient qu'une faible magie et il pouvait voir qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment comme des âmes. Il avait lu que les fantômes étaient les empreintes des morts et non par leur âme revenu sur terre. Et c'était visiblement vrai.

Le petit professeur revint et dispersa les fantômes. Il les guida ensuite dans la grande salle. Il observa la disposition des lieux rapidement avant d'ignorer les quatre tables où étaient assis les élèves. Il regarda celle des professeur et le vit. Il était assis au centre et les observait avec attention. Spikye baissa le regard quand il tourna la tête vers lui et concentra son attention sur le vieux chapeau sur un tabouret à trois pieds. Il se demandait ce qui allait se produire, quand le chapeau se mit à chanter. Il pencha la tête sur le côté en l'écoutant et changea sa vision une fois encore. Effectivement, le Choixpeau était couvert de la même magie émanent du points centrale sous le château et, fait surprenant, avait sa propre âme. Elle était quasiment aussi grande et vieille que celle de l'autre Gryffondor. Il avait visiblement été créé par les fondateurs comme le disait la chanson. Et en parlant de la grande âme. Il chercha la table et tomba sur la bonne personne. Lorsqu'il repassa en vision normal, il vit un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans, assis à côté du Maître et en train de lire un livre d'histoire presque aussi grand que lui. Qui était-ce ? Et pourquoi était-il à la table de professeurs ?

Le professeur commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique et ce fut bientôt son tour.

_ Leblois Simon.

Il prit une légère inspiration pour se calmer et s'avança. Tout allait bien se passer.

Il s'assit et le Choixpeau tomba devant ses yeux. Il sentit alors une conscience s'approcher de la barrière toujours présente autour de son esprit sans qu'il ne sache d'où elle vient. Il se douta que c'était celle de l'artefact et abaissa donc la barrière magique.

_ Oh... Un esprit intéressant. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je réparti un elfe de maison honoraire.

_ Nagini et Illion ont dit que je devais être un sorcier.

_ C'est vrai. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel en toi. Tu es brave, rusé, intelligent et extrêmement loyal. Mais malheureusement, tu ne conviendrais que pour une seule maison. Pas assez d'ambition pour Serpentard. Tu ne cherches pas la connaissance pour la connaissance mais pour t'améliorer donc Serdaigle est exclu là aussi. Pour ce qui est de Gryffondor, tu es trop réfléchi pour y aller. Donc, cela ne nous laisse qu'une maison.

_ Oui. Mais avant ça, est-ce que tu peux me dire si mon hypothèse est bonne ?

_ Elle est plus que correct, jeune sorcier. Bonne chance. POUFSOUFFLE !

Il retira le Choixpeau et le rendit au professeur. Il adressa ensuite un léger signe de tête à Neville et se rendit à la table des jaunes et noirs.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de son humain qui fut envoyé après quelques secondes à la même maison que lui. Spikye lui sourit et Neville le lui rendit timidement. Son humain allait bien se débrouiller ici, il en était sûr.

Lorsque la répartition fut finie, le Maître se leva et le silence tomba.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard pour les premières année et bon retour aux plus âgés. J'ai quelques informations de début d'année à donner. Tout d'abord, la forêt est interdite à tous et ceux prit à y aller sans autorisation d'un professeur ou non accompagné seront sévèrement punis. Les nés-moldu doivent savoir qu'ils sont en probation et devront passer un test en fin d'année pour déterminé s'ils sont dignes de rester dans notre monde ou non. Le reste des règles vous sera expliqué par votre directeur de maison. Toute infraction conduira à des punitions. Maintenant, que le festin commence.

Il se rassit et commença à discuter avec son voisin, un homme habillé en noir et aux cheveux gras. L'enfant assis sur sa droite leva brièvement les yeux de son livre et se servit rapidement avant de retourner lire tout en mangeant, ses couverts bougeant tout seuls pour apporter la nourriture à sa bouche. Le Maître lui jeta un regard que Spikye pouvait reconnaître comme étant amusé et un peu exaspéré, bien que les autres ne devaient pas l'avoir vu. Le Maître savait bien contrôler ses expressions, mais Spikye le connaissait.

La nourriture apparut dans les plats et Spikye pencha la tête sur le côté. La magie lui disait quelque chose. Il se concentra et regarda sous lui. Il eut un sourire en coin en reconnaissant la magie familière des elfes de maison.

Il se servit à manger, en faisant attention à ce que ce soit équilibré et écouta les discutions autour de lui. Il participait quand on lui posait des questions, répondant vaguement et les laissant venir à leurs propres conclusions sur lui plutôt que de vraiment répondre. Nagini l'avait entraîné tous l'été à ça et il y était plutôt doué maintenant.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris. Le Maître était le descendant de Salazard Serpentard. Neville était celui de Helga Poufsouffle. Et visiblement, il était celui de Godric Gryffondor. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était sa capacité à parler fourchelang alors que seuls les descendants de Serpentard étaient connu pour le parler. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec ses autres pouvoir anormaux. Et encore une fois, qui était l'enfant ? Est-ce qu'il était un descendant plus proche que lui de Gryffondor ?

À la fin du festin, les préfets les conduisirent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elle était juste à côté des cuisines et on y accédait en tapant la bonne séquence sur un tonneau.

La salle commune était très spacieuse et confortable avec des plantes posées ici et là. Il y avait une porte menant à une salle d'étude où ils pouvaient travailler et une autre menant à une salle de jeu pour la détente. Les dortoirs étaient organisés par chambres de deux, garçons et filles séparés et chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain. Le fait de se trouver sous le niveau du sol permettait de plus étendre les quartiers des Poufsouffles que s'ils étaient dans une tour comme les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles.

Il se hâta d'attraper le poignet de Neville et de l'emmener vers l'une des chambres libres vers le milieu. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent et fermèrent la porte, deux malles y apparurent, une devant chacun des deux lits. Les murs étaient peints dans un jaune miel doux et relaxant, il y avait deux lits à baldaquin avec une table de chevet à leur droite et un bureau de travail surmonté d'étagères pour poser leurs livres sur leur gauche, en face des lits, contre le mur, se trouvaient deux armoires pour mettre leurs vêtements. Les fournitures étaient dans un bois clair et les draps des lits étaient noirs avec des rideaux jaune foncé. Entre les deux armoires, il y avait une porte menant à la salle de bain avec une douche, un toilette et un lavabo. Spikye prit le lit le plus éloigné de la porte et Neville l'autre.

Ils sortirent et rangèrent leurs affaires, Spikye rangeant méticuleusement ses vêtements avec précaution dans son armoire. Il avait apprit à être très rangé et organisé. Certain pourraient dire qu'il était maniaque, mais c'était un trait distinctif des elfes. Il se changea ensuite dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et s'installa sur son lit.

Il s'assit en tailleur et commença à méditer pour organiser tous ses souvenirs de la journée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la question de Neville et vit qu'il était sortit de la salle de bain en portant un pyjama bleu avec des petits ours en peluche dessus. Lui, il avait un pyjama noir simple.

_ Je médite et j'organise mes souvenirs de la journée. Ça m'aide à ne pas oublier les choses importantes.

_ Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça.

_ Ah bon ? J'ai découvert il y a longtemps qu'avoir un esprit bien organisé facilitait la mémoire et les capacités d'apprentissage.

_ Woow... J'ai une horrible mémoire et je n'arrive quasiment jamais à rien apprendre ! Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ? Peut-être que j'y arriverais mieux comme ça.

_ D'accord. Assis-toi en tailleur sur ton lit et suis mes instructions.

Neville s'exécuta et Spikye commença à le guider dans la phase respiratoire en utilisant un peu de magie pour l'aider. Une fois que Neville eut une respiration régulière et commença à entrer en transe, il lui dit de commencer par les souvenirs les plus récents et de les ranger. Lui-même utilisait une bibliothèque, mais comme Neville avait du mal à en visualiser une, il lui conseilla de se créer un monde mental où il se sentait bien.

Lorsqu'il vit que le garçon était en pleine transe et totalement concentré sur sa méditations, il reprit la sienne et finit de trier ses souvenirs.

Il se coucha ensuite. Le lendemain, les cours commenceraient.

Il allait devenir un bon sorcier, il s'en faisait la promesse.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	5. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici enfin la suite de Seven._

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Merci encore pour tout vos com', ça fait super plaisir._

 _Mes univers parallèles font que certains personnages d'autres fic peuvent se retrouver dans celle-là._

 _Du genre d'un certain professeur qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic dont il fait l'objet parce qu'il s'est réincarné en une autre personne, tout comme son âme-soeur._

 _Prenez le juste comme un cameo._

 _Bref._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Premier jour d'école.

.

Spikye se leva à l'heure habituelle, six heures du matin. Il se doucha, s'habilla de son uniforme avec précaution et vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette dans sa gaine à l'avant-bras. Il devait se dépêcher pour faire... ah non ! Il ne devait pas aller faire le petit déjeuner. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le repas ne commençait pas avant sept heures. Il avait donc le temps.

Il réveilla Neville et le garçon partit se doucher en grommelant. Lorsqu'il fut sorti et habillé, il avait l'air déjà plus réveillé.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Oui, et toi ?

_ Très bien. La méditation t'a aidé ?

_ Un peu, oui. Merci.

_ De rien. Tu as choisis quoi comme méthode de rangement ?

_ Une serre. J'aime les plantes et la botanique.

_ Oh ! Je jardine beaucoup chez moi. Même si je préfère cuisiner.

_ Ma grand mère me laisse toujours m'occuper des serres à la maison. On a plein de plantes magiques et certaines sont vraiment rares. Elle m'en offre de temps en temps pour mon anniversaire.

Il pâlit soudain et déglutit. Spikye leva un sourcil en voyant ça.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne va pas m'envoyer de beuglante pour être à Poufsouffle...

_ C'est quoi une beuglante ?

_ C'est une lettre enchantée pour crier son contenu. Et quand ma grand mère crie...

Il frissonna encore et Spikye hocha la tête. Il comprenait, quand le Maître était pas content, on l'entendait crier jusque dans les cuisines. Il faisait toujours du curie pour le calmer après, avec un sorbet à la framboise en dessert accompagné de quelques framboises entières.

_ T'en fait pas. Elle va quand même pas être en colère à cause d'une maison...

_ Si.

Spikye haussa les épaules avant de regarder la montre à gousset que lui avait offert Illion à ses huit ans. Il était sept heures.

_ Viens, on peut y aller.

_ D'accord...

Ils sortirent de leur chambre et se rendirent dans la salle commune. D'autres personnes arrivaient, mais peu de premières années. Un troisième année fut assez gentil pour les guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle et Spikye fit de son mieux pour reconnaître le chemin. Au manoir, il devait juste savoir où il allait et popper. Mais là, il allait devoir apprendre les chemins vers les différentes parties du château.

Ils commencèrent à manger, Spikye s'assurant que Neville prenait un petit déjeuner sain. Il allait devoir s'assurer qu'il soit en bonne santé. Il ne pensait pas qu'un humain survivrait en n'étant pas physiquement efficace. Donc peut-être que des exercices tous les matins avant manger pour lui faire prendre un peu de muscle aiderait ? Il ne savais pas vraiment comment on s'occupait d'un humain. Mais il savait que Nagini ne devait pas trop manger de rats si elle ne voulait pas être malade. Et le Maître mangeait toujours équilibré. Donc il devait faire attention à ce que son humain mange équilibré pour ne pas être malade.

_ Simon...

_ Oui ?

_ Pourquoi t'as pas de chaussures ?

Il cligna des yeux et regarda ses pieds. Il avait oublié de mettre des chaussures.

_ J'ai pas l'habitude d'en porter.

_ Tu vas pas te faire réprimander pour tenue incorrect ?

_ Je ne sais pas. C'est pas marqué dans le règlement que les chaussures sont obligatoires.

Neville hocha la tête et se remit à manger. Quatre professeurs se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les tables où les élèves mangeaient. Une femme rondelette avec de la terre sur son chapeau et à l'air gentil s'approcha d'eux. Elle commença à distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves.

Spikye jeta un regard au sien. Il commençait le lundi avec deux heures de sortilège et une heure d'histoire le matin, deux heures pour manger, puis deux heures de potion. Il avait le reste de l'après-midi de libre. Il pouvait donc faire ses devoirs et apprendre à être un humain avec Neville. Peut-être l'aider à travailler. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal. L'avantage d'avoir grandi avec un accès illimité à la bibliothèque du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et de pratiquer la magie tous les jours pour s'occuper du dis mage noir, était qu'il avait une légère avance sur les autres premières années. Même si Illion lui avait principalement fait lire des textes d'Histoire et de sortilèges et que les sorts qu'il maîtrisait étaient ceux servant à s'occuper d'un manoir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Neville.

_ Oh non...

Il tourna la tête en entendant le ton apeuré de son humain et le vit qui regardait l'un des hiboux qui venaient d'entrer. Il portait une enveloppe rouge à la patte.

_ Une beuglante, c'est ça ?

_ Oui...

Spikye hocha la tête. Puis se dit que ce serait une mauvaise chose que la beuglante se fasse entendre dans tout le hall. Si la grand-mère de Neville voulait le réprimander, elle devait le faire en personne ou dans une lettre normale. Donc, quand l'oiseau atterrit, il sortit sa baguette, décrocha la lettre et y mit le feu avec un incendio bien placé. Neville le regarda avec un air à la fois stupéfait, impressionné et apeuré.

_ Tu viens de mettre le feu à la beuglante de ma grand-mère.

_ Ba oui. Si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde l'entende te crier dessus, alors tu n'as pas à la laisser te crier dessus devant tout le monde.

_ Mais... Personne ne met le feu à une beuglante de ma grand-mère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est ma grand-mère.

Spikye pencha la tête sur le côté, perturbé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que lui disait Neville. Il ne voulait pas entendre la beuglante, alors il avait mis le feu à la beuglante. Et il lui disait qu'on ne devait pas y mettre le feu parce que c'était de sa grand-mère.

_ Je ne comprends pas...

_ Je crois que ce que Longbottom essaye de te dire, fit un troisième année. C'est qu'il est trop effrayé des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir s'il ignorait une beuglante de sa grand-mère.

_ Pourquoi ? Elle fait peur ?

_ Oui, répondit Neville.

_ Ah... T'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est moi qui l'ait brûlée, comme ça c'est contre moi qu'elle ira. D'accord ?

Il hocha lentement la tête et Spikye sourit. Affaire réglée. Il se tourna vers le troisième année.

_ Est-ce que tu sais comment on se rend à la salle de classe de sortilège ?

_ Bien sûr. C'est au troisième étage, aile ouest. Le professeur Flitwick met toujours un panneau sur sa porte pour indiquer sa salle.

_ D'accord, merci. Viens Neville, il faut qu'on ait le temps de la trouver.

Le garçon hocha la tête et finit son assiette rapidement. Ils redescendirent dans leur dortoir pour récupérer leurs sacs de cours, avant de remonter. Spikye avait hésité un instant à mettre ses chaussures, mais décida autrement. Si les professeurs lui faisaient une réflexion, il en mettrait, mais sinon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'embêterait avec ça. Et puis, il ne savait pas faire les lacets.

Ils arrivèrent à la classe deux minutes avant la sonnerie après avoir demandé le chemin à un fantôme de passage. Étrangement, il avait été très respectueux envers Spikye. Ça devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec les reliques... Et le fait que la Mort soit apparemment de son côté.

Le premier cours fut intéressant. Du point de vue de Spikye en tout cas. C'était la théorie de base pour les sortilèges. Il savait faire de la magie, la théorie était ce qu'il voulait le plus apprendre. Les autres élèves semblaient s'ennuyer et déçus de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie, mais lui était content d'apprendre comment un sortilège fonctionnait pour un sorcier normal. Lui qui ne connaissait que sa branche de magie et celle des elfes, il était réellement curieux de savoir comment c'était pour les humains.

Il prit donc des notes détaillées et nota quelques questions dans un coin qu'il comptait poser au professeur quand il aura le temps.

Lors de la dernière demi-heure, ils virent la théorie, l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette du premier sort qu'ils allaient apprendre. Il s'agissait de celui pour réparer les objets cassés. Spikye savait le faire parfaitement bien d'une pensée, mais il s'appliqua quand même consciencieusement à retenir les explications. Il avait remarqué que Neville avait du mal et donc il prévoyait de l'aider à maîtriser le sort lors de leur temps libre après avoir fait leurs devoirs.

Le cours d'histoire, qui était au cinquième étage d'après le même fantôme qui était revenu les guider à la demande (gentille) de Spikye, était enseigné par l'enfant qu'il avait remarqué au festin, il était blond, avait un léger accent russe et s'appelait Dimitri Romanov. Il était clairement un passionné et, d'après le fantôme les ayant accompagné, qui s'appelait Sir Godefroy de Montmirail, il aurait exorcisé Binns, le précédent professeur fantôme, lors d'une visite au Dark Lord pendant qu'il était au château, de manière particulièrement violente en voyant son incompétence, juste avant de se proposer pour le poste. Le fantôme avait refusé de trop s'approcher de la salle de cours et s'était contenté de leur pointer le couloir et de leur dire quelle porte était la bonne.

Le professeur était peut-être un enfant, mais il était aussi doué et captivait la classe facilement. Et les rares qui ne prêtaient pas attentions se retrouvaient avec les cheveux couleurs arc-en-ciel. Spikye l'aimait bien, même s'il se demandait vraiment comment quelqu'un d'aussi jeune physiquement pouvait donner l'impression d'être aussi vieux. Et il aimait bien l'Histoire parce que Illion lui avait appris à lire avec des livres historiques.

Le seul problème était que le professeur semblait étrangement intéressé par lui. Quand il utilisa sa vision de la magie pour l'observer de plus près, il vit une magie étrange autour de son noyau magique et de son âme. Quand il posa la question à Godefroy, il lui dit que le garçon était un nécromancien. C'était des sorciers spéciaux qui travaillaient avec les âmes et pouvaient communiquer avec les morts. Peut-être que le professeur avait vu son lien avec la Mort.

Il mangea avec Neville en discutant des cours de la matinée et lui promit de l'aider à faire ses devoirs le soir même. Mais le garçon semblait encore plus nerveux que d'habitude.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_ Le cours de potion est donné par professeur Snape, le directeur.

_ Il a le temps pour ça en plus de ses devoirs de directeur ?

_ Oui. Il a un assistant qui s'occupe du plus gros de la paperasse administrative.

_ Je vois. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était un génie en potion.

_ C'est le cas, répondit le troisième année du matin. Mais il est aussi extrêmement dur avec les élèves et il n'aime pas beaucoup ceux qui ne sont pas à Serpentard.

_ Ah... Dans ce cas on a juste à être bon en potion, répondit simplement Spikye.

Les personnes autour de lui le regardèrent comme s'il avait une deuxième tête. Il cligna les yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Quoi ?

_ Simon, fit calmement Neville. Parfois ta logique est juste bizarre...

_ Ba s'il est exigeant sur les compétences, il suffit de faire en sorte d'avoir les bonnes compétences en travaillant. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre la-dedans.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat. Si le professeur voulait qu'ils soient bons, alors il suffisait d'être bon. Non ? Il en entendit ricaner et le troisième année lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Bonne chance avec ça, petit.

_ Euh... Merci ?

Il éclata de rire avant de se mettre à discuter avec sa voisine. Spikye se tourna vers Neville avec un regard interrogateur.

_ Le professeur Snape fait peur à quasiment tout le monde et est réellement dur et injuste.

_ Ah. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec moi. Je me suis un peu entraîné et j'ai lu le manuel en avance, ainsi que le livre de « _Mille herbes et champignons magiques »_ et un autre sur la combinaison des ingrédients et leurs réactions dans les potions, qui est vraiment très instructif et intéressant. Si tu lis bien la recette et que tu te concentres sur la potion et rien d'autre, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. Mais si tu veux, on a un peu de temps devant nous alors je peux te montrer des exercices de respiration pour te calmer et mieux te concentrer.

Neville hocha timidement la tête. Ils terminèrent de manger et retournèrent à leur salle commune. Ils posèrent leurs sacs dans leur chambre et Spikye fit s'asseoir Neville par terre avec lui. Il lui fit ensuite aller dans la même transe de la veille pour organiser ses souvenirs de la journée de manière à ce qu'il ne soit pas encombré par des pensées inutiles. Il dû encore une fois l'aider avec un peu de magie pour le plonger dans le bon état. Au vue de la personnalité de Neville qu'il avait pu voir et de ses nombreuses insécurités, il estimait qu'il lui faudrait environ six mois avant de réussir à entrer en transe sans un minimum d'aide.

Après ça, il leur restait une demi-heure, alors Spikye questionna son humain sur les différentes plantes servant d'ingrédients dans plusieurs potions de première année. Neville se détendit en répondant aux questions sur son sujet préféré et en donnant les caractéristiques des plantes. Spikye rajoutait juste à chaque fois leur utilité principale dans les potions.

Il aimait vraiment le sujet. Ça lui rappelait la cuisine, d'un certain point de vue. Certes, c'était moins facile parce que sa connexion spéciale avec la magie ne servait pas dans cette matière, mais il trouvait la manière dont les ingrédients interagissaient entre eux fascinante. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir en apprendre plus et bien faire dans cette classe.

Mais pour le moment, il questionnait juste Neville.

De ce fait, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la classe avec les autres premières années de Poufsouffle qui avaient compris que Neville et lui avaient un guide, son humain était nettement plus détendu que pendant le repas.

Ils entrèrent dans la classe quand la porte s'ouvrit et les deux s'assirent côté à côté vers le milieu de la classe. Ils partageaient le cours avec les Serdaigles qui avaient un air hautain et les regardaient de haut. Spikye les ignora. Il savait que les Poufsouffles étaient vus comme des idiots incapables et c'était d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette maison. En plus du fait qu'il ait la loyauté d'un elfe de maison envers le Maître.

Lorsque Snape entra, Neville se raidit un peu et il l'entendit qui s'efforçait de réguler sa respiration. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer et son humain se détendit un peu. Le professeur fit l'appelle avant de se lancer dans une introduction de son sujet. Il semblait aussi passionné par les potions que professeur Romanov par l'Histoire.

Il posa ensuite des questions à plusieurs élèves et Spikye fut l'un d'eux.

_ Monsieur Leblois, dites-moi ce que j'obtiens en mélangeant de la poudre d'asphodèle à une infusion d'armoise.

_ Une potion de sommeil extrêmement puissante appelée la goutte du mort vivant, monsieur.

_ Où iriez-vous chercher un bézoard ?

Spikye pencha la tête sur le côté. Il y avait plusieurs réponses à cette question. Il se demandait laquelle le professeur attendait. Il réfléchit un instant avant de se décider à demander.

_ Il y a plusieurs endroit, tout dépend si vous voulez la méthode facile ou celle compliquée.

Le professeur leva un sourcil avant de dire d'un ton moqueur :

_ Oh. Et quelle serait ces endroits et le niveau de difficulté d'après vous ?

_ Le plus compliqué et ennuyeux, c'est d'aller à la source dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, monsieur. Le plus simple, c'est le placard de la classe. Et 'intermédiaire, c'est d'en acheter un chez un apothicaire. Je ne sais pas vraiment laquelle des réponses vous vouliez entendre.

Malheureusement pour Snape, Spikye ne connaissait pas le mot sarcasme. Le professeur essaya de trouver de l'insolence chez le garçon, mais il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honnête. Il ne savait vraiment pas quelle réponse il voulait. Est-ce que ce garçon était stupide ?

_ Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

_ C'est la même chose monsieur. C'est une plante aussi appelée aconit.

Il hocha la tête avant d'aller voir un autre élève. Ce garçon était déconcertant. Il l'avait sondé et n'avait reçu qu'un honnêteté brute et une réelle incompréhension.

Spikye jeta un regard à Neville. Il comprenait mal ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Neville soupira avant de chuchoter très bas :

_ Généralement, quand on te pose ce genre de question, on attend la réponse la plus compliquée. C'est pour voir si tu peux trouver les ingrédients dans la nature.

_ Oh... Je m'en souviendrais.

Neville hocha la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur le professeur. Spikye rangea l'information dans un coin de son cerveau pour plus tard. Il avait visiblement fait une gaffe et il était surpris que le professeur ne le punisse pas pour ça. Mais il l'avait senti en train de scanner ses pensées et avait donc abaisser ses barrières de manière à montrer ses pensées direct et émotions.

Après les questions et leur avoir fait noter les réponses données, le professeur mit une recette au tableau et leur dit de se mettre au travail. Heureusement, ils étaient en pair.

_ Neville. Lis la recette, étape par étape, deux fois. Puis, entre chaque étape, relis celle que tu dois réaliser ensuite. D'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et Spikye sourit. Il lut attentivement la recette, notant mentalement les différences avec celle du livre, il allait se dépêcher de l'annoter après le cours. Puis, il sortit tous les ingrédients dont ils auront besoin et commença à les préparer. C'était une potion relativement facile à réaliser. Neville l'aida à préparer les ingrédients après avoir lu la recette et Spikye lui montra quelques astuces pour une bonne préparation que Illion lui avait donné. Une fois les ingrédients prêts et l'eau à la bonne température, ils commencèrent la potion. Elle prenait une vingtaine de minute à faire, sans compter la préparation, et il restait trois quarts d'heures avant la fin de la classe quand ils avaient commencé. Les autres faisaient la potion en même temps qu'ils préparaient les ingrédients, mais Spikye savait d'expérience qu'il valait mieux préparer les ingrédients en premier avant de faire la recette afin de ne pas diviser son attention. C'était comme ça en cuisine et il estimait que ça ne devait pas être bien différent en potion.

Ils préparèrent la potion soigneusement et Neville finit par se détendre totalement, tout en restant concentré sur son travail. Il relisait les étapes avant de les effectuer et était prudent quand venait son tour de verser les ingrédients ou de mélanger.

Snape passait entre les élèves, réprimandant ceux qui était incapables de suivre de simples instructions. Il n'en avait pas encore vu avec une potion potable. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant celle de Leblois et Longbottom. Il avait remarqué qu'ils ne s'étaient pas précipité pour la réaliser et avait à la place lu la recette avant de préparer les ingrédients. C'était une chose logique à faire et lui-même préparait ses ingrédients avant de faire l'actuelle potion. Mais quasiment aucun des imbéciles incapables auxquels il enseignait ne prenait la peine ou la patience de le faire.

Leur potion était correct et ils allaient sûrement rendre la meilleur de toute la classe. Il scanna de nouveaux leurs pensées de surface. Longbottom était légèrement anxieux mais se répétait les instructions de son voisin en boucle et Leblois était concentré sur la potion et analysait en même temps mentalement les interactions entre les ingrédients et comparait sa recette avec celle du livre en cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il avait modifié certaines étapes. Ce garçon était peut-être naïf et un peu stupide sur les bords, mais il semblait réellement intéressé par les potions et la manière dont elles étaient faite. Même s'il était encore loin du niveau d'un vrai potioniste. Il était quand même à surveiller de plus près.

Il entendit soudain un sifflement derrière lui et se retourna à temps pour voir un chaudron de Poufsouffle fondre. Il soupira, encore un abrutie ne sachant pas lire qui avait ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu.

Spikye jeta un regard au groupe qui avait raté sa potion avant de se concentrer sur la sienne. Et heureusement car Neville, qui regardait la commotion, était sur le point de faire une bêtise. Il l'arrêta alors qu'il allait remuer un tour de trop. Neville sursauta et seules les mains de Spikye sur ses poignets l'empêchèrent de renverser la potion.

_ Prête attention. On a fini.

Neville hocha la tête nerveusement et lâcha la spatule, posant ses mains tremblantes sur la table devant lui. Spikye éteignit le feu et remplit une fiole avec la potion résultante et l'étiqueta avant de la poser dans un coin du bureau. Il sortit ensuite un morceau de parchemin et nota la recette du professeur.

_ Neville, respire et copie la recette.

Il sursauta légèrement avant de hocher la tête et de réguler sa respiration. Il copia ensuite la recette. Spikye termina rapidement et nota ses réflexion sur un second parchemin. Le fonctionnement des potions était réellement fascinant pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire, mais il comptait bien étudier le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il en connaisse les moindres détails.

Il jeta un regard à Neville qui regardait l'endroit où s'étaient tenus les élèves touchés par la potion ratée qui avaient du aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi il est important de bien lire la recette avant de faire la potion ?

_ Ou... Oui.

_ Bien. Lis ton livre de botanique pour te calmer, d'accord ?

Neville hocha la tête et sortit son livre. Il tremblait toujours légèrement mais semblait calmé. Snape revint vers eux mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de ramasser leur fiole et de faire disparaître ce qu'il restait dans leur chaudron.

À la fin, il leur donna un devoir sur les réactions des ingrédients dans cette potion et leur demanda trente centimètre rien que sur l'importance de retirer le chaudron du feu avant d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic.

Ils quittèrent la salle de classe en silence, la plupart soulagés d'avoir terminé. Neville de Spikye rentrèrent à leur salle commune et se mirent aussitôt à faire leurs devoirs. Spikye savait que son humain avait du mal, c'est pour cela qu'il l'aida du mieux qu'il pu après avoir terminé ses propres devoirs.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé l'écrit, il était l'heure du dîner et ils allèrent donc manger après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans leur chambre.

Une fois revenu dans leur chambre, Spikye sortit de ses affaires un petit miroir à main. Il le posa sur son bureau et fit venir Neville à lui.

_ Je vais te montrer le sort qu'on a commencé à voir en sortilège. Après, tu vas le refaire toi-même. D'accord ? On fera ça tous les soirs après manger avec les sorts qu'on voit en classe.

_ Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

_ Mais si, tu vas voir. Il faut juste que tu ai confiance en toi. Maintenant, regarde bien.

Il brisa le miroir avant de faire le mouvement de baguette et d'incanter clairement :

_ Reparo.

Le miroir se répara aussitôt.

_ Tu vois. Tu fais le mouvement de baguette et tu dis la formule clairement en imaginant le résulta que tu veux obtenir. Ici, tu veux que le miroir soit réparé.

Neville hocha la tête et Spikye s'écarta après avoir de nouveau cassé le miroir. Il passa à sa vision magique et observa la magie de Neville. Il était puissant, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et Spikye était sûr que seules ses insécurités l'empêchaient de bien faire. Son humain se concentra et lança le sort. Le mouvement et l'incantation étaient parfaits. La magie circula correctement jusque dans la main du garçon. Le problème qui empêcha le sort d'agir fut la baguette. La magie de Neville s'accordait très mal avec sa baguette.

Il vit le garçon le regarder avec désespoir à l'idée de ne pas être capable de faire un sort aussi simple. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de Neville, c'était à cause de la baguette.

_ Dis-moi, où as-tu acheté ta baguette ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas acheté. Grand-mère veut que j'utilise celle de mon père.

Il soupira. Encore cette grand-mère...

_ Neville. Ta baguette n'est pas du tout accordée à ta magie. C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à lancer le sort. Il va falloir t'en trouver une à toi, rapidement.

_ Mais... Comment ? Grand-mère ne me laissera pas en acheter une autre.

_ Si elle refuse de t'en acheter une, on t'en trouvera une de remplacement. Ou alors on peut en parler à professeur Chourave. Au pire, il suffira de casser elle-la.

_ Mais c'était celle de mon père !

_ Et elle ne lui sert plus. Si ta grand-mère est à ce point déterminée à gâcher ton potentiel, alors il faut réagir. Ta baguette n'est pas adaptée. Il faut la remplacer. Si elle insiste pour que tu l'utilise, alors casse-la.

C'était la chose logique à faire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neville tenait tant que ça à cette baguette. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle appartenait à son père ? Il ne savait pas.

Spikye soupira avant de lui faire signe de ranger sa baguette. Il ira parler avec leur directrice de maison dès le lendemain matin.

_ On verra ça demain. Allons nous coucher, d'accord.

Neville hocha la tête. Ils se changèrent et méditèrent avant d'aller se coucher. Spikye fit le bilan de cette première journée. Elle ne s'était pas si mal passée. Il s'était juste fait repéré par le professeur d'Histoire et celui de potion. Mais ça devrait aller, il espérait. Seul l'avenir le dira.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou._


	6. Chapter 5

_Voici enfin le chapitre 5 !_

 _Avec mon personnage préféré !_

.

Remarques :

.

J'ai tous les pouvoirs des apprentis de déterminer. Et j'ai en partie l'histoire de certains d'eux.

Juste pour vous prévenir, une bonne partie de ces histoires seront en cross-over.

Six sera dans l'univers de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Nine est dans l'Héritage (Eragon) (Fic : La dragonne, les Jumeaux et le Roi.)

Ten sera dans Death Note.

Eight aura (peut-être) un petit passage dans la série « Forever » qui n'a malheureusement qu'une saison mais le cross-over principal sera avec SAO.

Voilà pour les cross-over que je connais. Je ne sais pas encore si les autres, je les fais dans l'univers de HP ou non. Vous pouvez toujours proposer si vous voulez, j'y réfléchirais.

Vous pouvez aussi proposer des univers ou des situations dans lesquels pourrait se retrouver First, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ne vous en faites pas si vous ne connaissez pas les univers, généralement j'explique les choses suffisamment bien pour que vous puissiez comprendre même sans avoir lu l'histoire. Certains de mes lecteurs sur mon Cross avec Eragon comprennent alors qu'ils n'ont pas lu ou qu'ils se souviennent mal de l'histoire du livre.

Donc, voilà.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou_

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Dimitri et First

.

Voldemort remplissait sa paperasse dans son bureau en grignotant un peu quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Il sauta sur l'occasion de laisser son travail de côté en espérant que son visiteur ne lui en apportait pas plus.

_ Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dimitri Romanov. Il était devenu ami avec l'homme, le garçon maintenant, quelques années auparavant quand il cherchait à créer son deuxième horcruxe. Il avait suivit le conseil de Hadrian de ne pas briser son âme en plus de trois morceaux. Quand il était rentré dans Dimitri (littéralement) en tournant dans une allée de Knockturn, le nécromancien l'avait aussitôt engueulé pour avoir charcuté son âme sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il était le sous-secrétaire d'état à l'époque. Dimitri l'avait traîné jusqu'à un bar où il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait eu l'idée stupide de faire des Horcruxes et de lui donner une seule bonne raison pour qu'il ne fusionne pas le morceau qui était dans le médaillon qu'il portait avec le reste de son âme. Il lui avait expliqué son plan pour obtenir l'immortalité, Dimitri l'avait encore engueulé avant de finalement lui proposer un compromis.

Il ne faisait pas d'autre horcruxe, mais le nécromancien l'aidait à séparer l'âme qui était dans le médaillon en plusieurs morceaux et il en réabsorbait un de manière à avoir plus de la moitié de son âme dans son corps. De cette manière, il avait plusieurs ancrages, mais il ne perdait pas le contrôle sur sa magie ou son esprit.

Il avait accepté et Dimitri l'avait aidé à transformer sa bague de Peverell et Nagini en Horcruxe. Il était resté en contacte avec lui et finalement, après s'être encore réincarné, le nécromancien avait décidé de virer Binns car il était, selon Dimitri, une vraie insulte à l'histoire et un incapable. L'exorcisme avait été tellement violent que tous les fantômes de Poudlard étaient maintenant totalement terrifiés par le russe. Oh ! Et c'était sans compter le fait que Dimitri soit la réincarnation de Godric Gryffindor et donc qu'il était très mécontent avec l'état de son école quand il y était retourné.

Mais pour en revenir au temps présent...

_ Bonjour Tom ! C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bonjour Dimitri. Il pleut... Comment s'est passé la première semaine ?

_ Pas trop mal. Les premières années ont quelques éléments intéressant. Je voulais d'ailleurs te poser une question.

_ Vas-y...

_ Tu es au courant que l'un des morveux, Simon Leblois, a l'un des morceaux de ton âme dans la médaille autour de son cou.

_ Oui.

_ Oh. Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu le laisse à un gamin ? Et pourquoi ta bague de Peverell n'est plus à ton doigt ?

_ D'après Nagini, il a invoqué la bague et a détruit l'ancrage de l'horcruxe quand il a voulu retirer les sorts que j'ai placé dessus. Il a essayé de sceller mon âme dans la bague, mais la magie de la pierre l'a encore repoussée et il a donc du se contenter de sa médaille. Je sais qu'il protégera la médaille.

_ Tu le connais ?

_ C'est le petit frère d'une connai...

Il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un nuage noir dans le bureau. Un jeune homme en sortit en sifflotant et sourit joyeusement en le voyant.

_ Yo ! Tommy-boy ! Ça fait un bail.

_ Quand on parle du loup... Hadrian, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Et ça fait à peine dix ans !

_ Pour toi peut-être... Une petite trentaine d'années pour moi. Hé ! Si c'est dix ans, ça veut dire que Seven vient d'entrer à Poudlard ! Comment il va le p'tiot ? S'est pas encore fait chopper ?

Voldemort soupira. Hadrian ne changera jamais. Dimitri observa le nouveau venu avec curiosité. Il avait la même aura que Leblois et pourrait être son grand-frère. Il était aussi beaucoup plus âgé qu'il n'y paraissait. S'il devait hasarder un âge, il dirait deux cents ans à tout casser.

_ Seven vient effectivement d'entrer à Poudlard. Nagini l'a trouvé mais je ne l'ai pas officiellement découvert. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Je suis venu voir comment allait Seven. Il est à Poudlard là ?

_ Poufsouffle.

_ M'étonne pas. Je reviendrais peut-être plus tard, by !

Puis il ouvrit un portail et disparut dedans.

_ Qui était-ce ?

_ Hadrian, voyageur dimensionnel, apprenti de la Mort et immortel. Il est accessoirement le double de Simon Leblois qui se fait appelé Spikye ici. Hadrian l'a récupéré il y a dix ans et l'a laissé à la limite de ma forêt pour que mes elfes le trouvent et l'élèvent sans m'en parler. Spikye est l'un des dix apprentis de la Mort et a des pouvoirs spéciaux.

_ Hééééee... Je vois. Je ne savais pas que Mort avait des apprentis. Donc c'est pour ça que l'âme de Leblois est différente des autres... Et tu as laissé tes elfes élever un humain sans te prévenir ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? Au moins il me sera fidèle. Je suis curieux de voir ce qu'il deviendra. J'espère juste que Hadrian ne va pas me le gâcher.

Dimitri hocha lentement la tête. Si Tom n'avait aucuns problème avec le gosse, alors ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais quand même... L'apprenti de la Mort... Il eut un sourire en coin, il venait de se trouver un nouvel apprenti Nécromancien. Ça allait être intéressant.

Ils se mirent à discuter d'un autre sujet en buvant du thé. Comme du fait que Luna, ou plutôt Vladimir, allait entrer à Poudlard l'année suivante et se plaignait déjà de devoir supporter des gosses pendant sept ans. Dimitri essayait de la convaincre de faire comme lui et de juste prendre la position qu'elle voulait parmi les professeurs. Luna était assez intéressée par le poste de professeur de rune, donc il y avait des chances qu'elle accepte de devenir l'assistante de la prof actuelle.

.

-sSs-

.

Spikye faisait ses devoirs avec Neville à la bibliothèque quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si quelque chose l'appelait, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il fronça les sourcils et Neville remarqua son air contrarié.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Simon ?

_ Rien, juste une sensation. On devrait aller voir professeur Chourave, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller acheter ta baguette.

Neville hocha la tête et ils rangèrent leurs affaires. Spikye avait parlé du problème de son humain à leur directrice de maison qui avait proposé d'emmener Neville s'acheter une baguette ce samedi afin qu'il puisse s'entraîner correctement à la magie et rattraper son retard pendant le week-end.

Ils étaient presque à leur salle commune quand un homme se plaça sur leur chemin avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, mais il ne ressemblait pas à un élève de l'école. En fait, on aurait dit une version plus âgée de Spikye. C'était étrange.

_ Bonjour tout les deux !

_ Bonjour, répondit Spikye. Vous êtes qui ?

_ Je m'appelle Hadrian. Je suis venu te parler.

_ Me parler de quoi ?

_ Oh de tout et de rien.

Il porta la main à son cou et décrocha la médaille qui y était pour la montrer à Spikye. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. Elle était identique à la sienne ! Il porta instinctivement la main à son cou où se trouvait sa propre médaille. Il regarda ensuite Hadrian. Puis Neville. Puis Hadrian.

_ Neville, tu devrais y aller ou tu seras en retard.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain.

Le garçon hocha la tête avant de s'en aller en jetant un regard incertain à Hadrian.

_ Vous êtes mon double du futur ?

_ Non. Ton double d'une autre dimension. Et si on allait quelque part de plus tranquille pour discuter ?

Spikye hocha la tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il prit le bras de Hadrian et popa dans sa chambre avec lui. Hadrian le regarda avec surprise avant de demander :

_ Tu arrives à passer à travers les barrière anti-transplanage ?

_ Oui. Pas vous ?

_ Non. Je peux ouvrir des portails qui ignorent les protection, mais pas transplaner. C'est intéressant. Est-ce que tu as eu ta première mort ?

_ Oui. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers quand j'étais petit.

_ Je vois... Donc tes capacités spéciales se sont réveillées à ce moment-là. Assied-toi, je vais t'expliquer ce que tu es.

Spikye hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Hadrian prit la chaise de son bureau et commença à lui expliquer qui il était. Son nom d'origine était Harold Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter. Mais ses parents ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, donc ils ont passé un accord avec la Mort pour qu'il leur en offre un. Mais en échange, l'un de ses parents mourrait avant qu'il n'atteigne ses deux ans. Hadrian l'avait trouvé peu après la mort de ses parents et l'avait récupéré pour le déposer à la lisière de la forêt.

Il fut choqué d'apprendre que le Maître savait pour sa présence au milieu des elfes depuis le début et avait donné son accord pour ça. Sa famille ne risquait pas d'avoir d'ennuis si le Maître découvrait son existence ! Cette nouvelle retira un immense poids de ses épaules. Mais il choisit de continuer le jeu de cache-cache avec le Maître.

Il se demandait quand même pourquoi Hadrian et le Maître avaient voulu faire cette expérience et Hadrian lui apporta la réponse. Il se demandait depuis un moment qu'est-ce qui influencé la capacité spéciale qu'ils avaient.

Hadrian était mort pour la première fois quand il avait dix-sept ans. Toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé sa place et il ne pensait pas que le monde dans lequel il vivait était pour lui. Ce sentiment s'était renforcé quand on l'avait rejeté pour ce qu'il était. Son pouvoir s'était déclenché tardivement et par accident quand il avait sauvé sa fille adorée qui s'était faite kidnappée.

Second travaillait avec sa mère sur un sort permettant de voir comment une personne était morte afin de faciliter les investigations policières, mais le sort avait mal tourné et il était mort. Après ça, il pouvait vivre comment les gens allaient mourir.

Et les autres qu'ils connaissaient avaient tous, soit des circonstances de mort inhabituelles, soit des styles de vie différents, qui avaient influencé leurs pouvoirs.

En voyant tout ces pouvoirs différents, Hadrian et Second se demandaient ce qu'il se passerait si l'un d'eux était élevé par des elfes de maison. Et donc Hadrian l'avait placé, lui, chez des elfes sous la surveillance du Maître.

Spikye comprenait un peu ce qu'il avait fait.

_ Donc... Qu'est-ce que tu es capable de faire ? Mis à part transplaner en ignorant les protections ?

_ Je peux faire de la magie comme je veux sans baguette.

_ Une chose que n'importe qui avec assez de contrôle peut faire en s'entraînant. Tu as grandis avec des elfes donc c'est normal que tu utilises ta magie naturellement, je doute que ce soit ça. Autre chose ?

_ Je parle aux serpents ?

_ Trait héréditaire qu'on tient de notre mère qui avait un ancêtre sorcier indien possédant le fourchelang.

_ Hum... Nagini a dit que je peux détruire la magie.

_ Détruire ?

_Oui. Comme avec un objet enchanté, je peux briser les enchantements dessus juste avec ma magie.

Hadrian réfléchit. Ça pouvait juste être les capacités d'un briseur de sort, mais il était peut-être sur quelque chose. Il sortit une pierre de son sac et commença à empiler des enchantements dessus.

_ Tiens, est-ce que tu peux briser ceux qui sont dessus.

Spikye hocha la tête et attrapa la pierre. Il répandit sa magie dessus et lui demanda de détruire les enchantements. Sa magie apparut sous la forme d'une toile d'araignée verte et la magie dans la pierre fut totalement détruite. Hadrian cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas démanteler les sorts. Il les avaient annihilé ! Et certains étaient mortels si on les désactivait de la mauvaise manière ! Il reprit la pierre et relança d'autres sorts dessus avant de la rendre au garçon. Spikye refit de même tout aussi facilement. La magie se détruisait au contacte de la toile.

_ Intéressant. Un autre test, je vais te jeter un sort, je veux que tu essayes de détruire la magie du sort avant qu'il ne t'atteigne.

_ D'accord.

Hadrian lui lança un sort de piqûre et Spikye se concentra. Une toile apparut autour du rayon avant qu'il ne le touche et la magie se dispersa en particules neutres. Hadrian cligna des yeux, impressionnant. Il lança d'autres sorts, augmentant la puissance à chaque fois. Mais le résultat restait le même, la magie était emprisonnée dans une toile avant d'être soit détruite, soit brisée. Même le sort de mort fut détruit par la toile.

_ Wow... Magic Breaker. Tu peux briser ou détruire n'importe quel sort. Ta magie doit produire une espèce d'anti-magie ou quelque chose dans le genre... Je me demande si tu peux aussi ignorer la magie... Parce que si tu brisais les protections à chaque fois que tu transplanes, alors il n'y en aurait plus... Essayes d'ignorer les prochains sorts, okay ?

Spikye hocha la tête et Hadrian lui lança un sort. Spikye l'ignora. Cette fois, la toile recouvrit l'endroit où le sort aurait du le toucher et le rayon passa à travers le garçon sans problème. Hadrian essaya plein de sort, mais encore une fois, il suffisait que Spikye les ignore pour que la magie pense qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstacle là où il se trouvait.

Spikye pouvait soit briser, soit détruire, soit ignorer la magie autour de lui. C'était vraiment intéressant. Il avait dû développer ce pouvoir en n'ayant pas conscience que c'était impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de protections et c'était le résultat...

_ Tu es définitivement un Magic Breaker. Pas mal, Seven. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais être presque invincible...

_ Je veux juste être un bon elfe.

_ Je sais. Mais tu devrais apprendre à faire ce que tu veux quand tu veux. Tu n'es pas obligé d'obéir à Tommy-boy.

_ Je sais. Mais j'en ai envie. Et puis, Nagini est super gentille et me raconte pleins d'histoires sur le Maître ! Il est humain, comme tout le monde et il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui parce que sinon il fait que des bêtises et est tout seul.

_ Tu as donc remarqué sa tendance à voler hein...

_ Oui. Nagini me fait vider une fois par semaine le tiroir où il planque les objets qu'il prend. Il y a aussi le fait qu'il aime avoir des nougats à disposition toute la journée, le fait qu'il ait horreur des petits pois et des endives et aussi qu'il aime quand il fait chaud dans sa chambre quand il dort.

_ Et sa tendance à toujours se balader pieds nus jusqu'à ce qu'on lui rappel qu'il faut porter des chaussures.

_ Nagini n'arrête pas de se plaindre à ce sujet ! Et aussi du fait qu'il essaye toujours de faire autre chose que sa paperasse.

Hadrian éclata de rire en entendant ça.

_ Le mien refile tout à Abraxas sans même regarder.

Ils pouffèrent de rire et continuèrent de s'échanger des anecdotes sur leurs Tom respectifs.

Ils furent interrompu, alors que Spikye racontait comment son Tom avait finit avec les cheveux verts suite à une tentative ratée de créer une potion, par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Neville.

_ Simon ! J'en ai une ! Regarde ça, cerisier, crin de licorne, 33,02 cm !

Il s'arrêta en voyant Hadrian et rougit violemment.

_ Euh...

_ C'est génial Neville. Est-ce qu'elle fonctionne celle-là ?

Neville retrouva aussitôt son enthousiasme en entendant les paroles de Spikye.

_ Oui ! Professeur Chourave m'a fait faire les sorts qu'on a vu cette semaine et ils me viennent tellement facilement ! C'est incroyable ! Monsieur Olivander a dit que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier et pas l'inverse et que tu avais eu raison de me dire d'en acheter une nouvelle.

_ C'est bien. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir passer les tests pratiques facilement.

Neville sourit joyeusement en hochant la tête. Hadrian eut un sourire en coin, légèrement nostalgique. Il était content que Seven soit devenu ami avec Neville, c'était un bon garçon et il avait bien besoin d'un bon ami. Et peut-être que la façon de penser étrange de Seven allait pouvoir aider le garçon.

Il se leva et sortit de son sac deux journaux et un portable.

_ Tiens, c'est ton kit. Le premier journal est lié à tous nos journaux et on y note ce qu'on découvre sur nos capacités, nos recherches sur la magie et d'autres trucs dans le genre. Le second est un journal de communication, le numéro de la personne parlant se met tout seul. Et le portable et un autre moyen de communication, tu as le manuel dans le journal de recherche.

_ D'accord. Merci pour tout.

_ De rien. Et si t'as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas à nous contacter. Ça me fait penser...

Il sortit un boîtier d'un vingtaine de centimètre de long et de dix de large et le lui tendit. Le couvercle était coulissant et il y avait des runes gravées dedans ainsi que des languettes avec les nombres de 1 à 10 pouvant être enfoncées.

_ C'est un boîtier de transfert. Mets un objet dedans, appuis sur le numéros à qui tu veux l'envoyer et referme le couvercle. Le transfert se fera aussitôt.

_ D'accord.

Hadrian sourit avant de lui tapoter la tête et d'incliner la tête vers Neville.

_ N'oublie pas de t'amuser, de t'entraîner et de bien étudier. Moi, j'y vais, j'ai un sale gosse à embêter.

Spikye lui sourit en hochant la tête et Hadrian ouvrit un portail vers le manoir de Voldemort. Autant profiter de son temps ici pour embêter le Dark Lord avant d'aller faire ses courses.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu._

 _Pilou._


	7. Chapter 6

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Yeah, ça fait un moment que j'ai rien posté ici, donc...

J'ai relu, corrigé au mieux et modifié les chapitres précédents depuis le début de la fic. Donc je vous conseil de relire l'histoire du début.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaire,s ils font vraiment plaisir ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fiction.

Peut-être que l'un(e) des apprentis se retrouvera dans FMAB. Qui sait...

Chapitre non bêta

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : Le but était pas de passer inaperçu ?

.

Le Lundi de la troisième semaine de cours, Spikye se demandait pourquoi le professeur d'histoire voulait le voir tout en se rendant à son bureau. Il n'avait pas fait de bêtises pourtant... Il frappa à la porte et entra quand l'enfant l'y autorisa. Il s'assit en face du bureau et attendit patiemment que le professeur lui adresse la parole.

_ Dis-moi, Simon, sais-tu qui je suis ?

_ Professeur Romanov, un nécromancien et le professeur d'histoire.

_ Que sais-tu de la nécromancie ?

_ Rien.

_ C'est un bon point de départ, commenta l'autre d'un ton amusé. La nécromancie est la manipulation des âmes et des morts. Ça peut aller de la modification d'âme à l'animation de cadavres en passant par la communication avec les morts.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut ressusciter des gens ?

_ Non, c'est impossible et tu ne dois jamais essayer ça.

Il hocha la tête, prenant la mise en garde au sérieux. Professeur Romanov poursuivit :

_ Tu as les capacités pour faire de la nécromancie et ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu d'élève intéressant. Donc, est-ce que tu veux apprendre ?

Spikye y réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il était un apprenti de Mort, alors apprendre la nécromancie était la base dans sa situation. Romanov fit un sourire carnassier et Spikye se demanda brusquement si c'était vraiment une bonne idée au final.

_ Parfait. Je veux que tu viennes ici le Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi soir ainsi que le samedi après-midi. Et tu vas me lire ce livre avant Mercredi. Je ne demanderais pas de travail écrit, mais je testerais régulièrement tes connaissances et tes progrès, compris ?

_ Oui, monsieur. Est-ce que je peux dire à mon humain que j'ai des cours privés avec vous ?

_ Bien sûr. Je ne cache pas mon statu de nécromancien, donc tu n'es pas obligé de cacher le tient. D'autres questions ?

_ Euh... Pourquoi votre âme est plus large que les autres ? Et c'est quoi ce filament rouge et or qui nous relit tous les deux au noyau de magie de Poudlard ? Et comment vous pouvez être plus vieux que votre corps ?

_ Tu peux déjà voir la magie et les âmes ?

_ Ba oui... Suffit que je mette ma magie dans mes yeux.

_ Intéressant... Au moins, je n'aurais pas à faire la potion pour la vision de magie. Je ne vais pas aller immédiatement dans les détails, mais je me suis arrangé dans ma première vie pour pouvoir me souvenir de mes vies précédentes à chaque réincarnation. C'est pour ça que mon âme est plus grande et que je suis plus vieux. Quant aux filaments rouges et ors, c'est juste la wardstone de Poudlard qui te reconnaît comme un des descendants de Godric Gryffondor et qui me reconnaît moi comme étant Godric Gryffondor. C'était mon nom dans ma deuxième vie.

Spikye écarquilla les yeux en comprenant enfin qui était son professeur. Il était la réincarnation d'un des fondateurs, qui était aussi son ancêtre. C'était bizarre de penser au garçon en face de lui comme étant son ancêtre, mais en même temps, son aura était plus que suffisante pour lui faire ignorer son âge physique.

_ Donc ça veut dire que je suis votre descendant ?

_ Techniquement parlant, oui.

Il hocha la tête avant de réfléchir, essayant de voir s'il avait d'autres questions. Mais il n'en avait pas pour le moment, ça pouvait attendre qu'il ait fini le livre que le professeur lui avait donné.

_ Okay, je vais lire le livre et revenir Mercredi.

Romanov hocha la tête et lui fit signe de partir. Spikye s'exécuta, glissant le livre dans son sac avant de partir à la recherche de son humain. Il devait être en train de manger son dîner. Il se rendit donc directement à la grande salle et vit Neville à leurs places habituelles. Il s'assit à côté de lui et se servit à manger, ajoutant quelques légumes à l'assiette de son voisin qui n'en avait pas assez. Neville lui demanda à voix basse :

_ Qu'est-ce que professeur Romanov te voulait ?

_ Il m'a proposé de me prendre en apprentissage pour m'enseigner la nécromancie.

_ La nécromancie ?! C'est une branche de la magie super dangereuse et très rare, fit Neville avec surprise.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, il faut être né avec le don pour pouvoir devenir un vrai nécromancien ! Il t'a vraiment proposé de t'apprendre ?

_ Oui. Et j'ai accepté. Ça pourrait être intéressant. J'ai des leçons le Lundi, Mercredi et Vendredi soir et le Samedi après-midi, donc je ne pourrais pas être avec toi à ces moments.

Neville semblait toujours aussi choqué, mais le garçon se reprit rapidement et hocha la tête. Puis, il changea de sujet, aucun des deux garçons ne remarquant les murmures qui parcouraient la table concernant le nouveau statu de Spikye.

_ Tu as vu sur le panneau d'affichage ? Les cours de vol seront Mercredi, fit Neville.

_ Oui. Ça pourrait être intéressant...

_ Je ne suis pas si sûr que ça. J'ai le vertige et ma famille ne m'a jamais laissé monter sur un balais, de peur que je me casse quelque chose.

_ Je te rattraperais si tu tombes, répondit-il simplement.

Un simple sort de lévitation devrait suffire à rattraper Neville s'il tombait de son balais. Étrangement, Neville se sentit immédiatement rassuré en entendant les paroles de son ami. Il ne connaissait pas Simon depuis longtemps, mais il savait que le garçon était très premier degrés et faisait toujours ce qu'il disait qu'il allait faire. S'il affirmait pouvoir le rattraper s'il tombait, alors il le rattrapera quand il tombera inévitablement. Il sourit donc et se remit à manger, levant les yeux au ciel en voyant les additions que son ami avait glissé dans son plat. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette obsession qu'il avait pour manger sainement ? C'était comme son insistance qu'ils méditent tous les soirs et fassent des exercices d'étirement et de souplesse tous les matins. Enfin, Neville pouvait reconnaître que ça l'aidait énormément. Il avait commencé à perdre un peu de poids, était plus endurant et trébuchait beaucoup moins souvent. Et sa mémoire s'était améliorée depuis qu'il avait commencé à organiser son esprit, ce qui avait l'avantage de lui donner un peu plus confiance en ses capacités. Surtout que depuis qu'il avait sa propre baguette et avec les séances de travaux pratique qu'il faisait avec Simon, il arrivait à faire ses sorts en classe sans trop de problèmes. Il était vraiment soulagé d'avoir rencontrer l'étrange garçon dans le train pour Poudlard.

Spikye n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce à quoi pensait son humain, se contentant de manger en commençant le livre, ou plutôt journal, que Romanov lui avait donné à lire.

.

-sSs-

.

Il faisait beau et Spikye souriait en regardant le ciel dégagé et en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il était dehors avec le reste des premières années en attendant le premier cours de vol de l'année. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais beaucoup l'évitait ou le regardait avec crainte, respect ou envie depuis la veille, mais il ne s'en souciait pas trop. Hadrian lui avait dit que le Maître savait qui il était donc il n'était pas obligé de passer inaperçu. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait et être qui il voulait sans s'inquiéter des conséquences pour sa famille. Alors ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que les autres réagissent étrangement quand il était présent, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient importants. Seul le Maître était important. Et Nagini, parce qu'elle était génial et il adorait ses histoires. Et peut-être aussi Neville, parce qu'il était son humain et lui expliquait les réactions humaines quand il ne les comprenait pas. Le Maître, Nagini et Neville, c'étaient ses trois personnes importantes. Peut-être qu'il ajoutera Dimitri Romanov un jour, mais pour le moment, il se contentait de trois. C'était bien trois comme nombre. C'était aussi sans compter sur les elfes de maison, mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils étaient sa famille.

La prof de vol arriva et leur dit de se mettre à côté de leur balais. Ils étaient tous en bon état et relativement neufs, il savait que l'école les remplaçait tous les cinq ans. Il mit sa main au-dessus de son balais et dit clairement :

_ Debout.

Le balais lui sauta aussitôt dans la main et il eut un large sourire avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son humain. Neville était visiblement nerveux et n'arrivait pas à faire venir à lui son balais.

_ Neville, calme-toi. Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dis ? Je te rattraperai si tu tombes. Alors n'ait pas peur, d'accord ?

Le garçon hocha la tête et appela le balais avec un peu plus de confiance, le faisant monter lentement mais sûrement jusque sa main. Spikye lui fit un sourire que Neville lui rendit timidement. Puis, ils enjambèrent leur balais et la prof siffla. Spikye s'éleva et eut un large sourire en se sentant quitter le sol. Maintenant, il voulait vraiment voler. Il se demandait ce que ça ferait s'il s'élevait dans les airs et se mettait à voler à pleine vitesse et faisant des figures aériennes comme celles qu'il voyait les oiseaux faire.

Il dû cependant redescendre avec le reste et constata que Neville avait réussi plus ou moins à rester à un mètre du sol sans se tuer. Il fit un sourire encourageant à son humain qui semblait toujours aussi anxieux tout en étant un peu plus détendu. La prof leur fit ensuite voler en cercle à deux mètres du sol et Spikye fit une moue boudeuse quand il dû retourner au sol encore une fois. Il voulait voler comme un oiseau !

Alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à faire des circuits dans des cercles magiques que la prof venait de faire apparaître, Spikye vit Neville tanguer dans un virage et lâcher son balais avant de tomber avec un cri de peur et de surprise. Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette et lança le sort de lévitation sur son humain. La chute du garçon s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol et Spikye le déposa en douceur. Il lui fit un sourire amusé en disant :

_ Tu vois, je t'ai rattrapé.

_ Merci Simon...

_ Bien joué monsieur Leblois, fit la prof. Dix points pour Poufsouffle. Monsieur Longbottom, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous de rester au sol pour le reste de la leçon.

Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart pendant que le cours continuait. Finalement, la prof laissa ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'aise dans les airs retourner par terre et laissa les autres voler un peu comme ils voulaient. Spikye en profita aussitôt pour monter plus haut et commencer à jouer comme il le voulait, suivant son instinct et bougeant dans les airs librement. Il voulait vraiment devenir un oiseau maintenant. Voler sur un balais était génial, mais il savait que ça serait encore mieux s'il avait ses propres ailes. Il pourrait peut-être demander à Neville si c'était possible...

_ Monsieur Leblois !

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers la prof au sol. Il remarqua alors qu'il était le seul encore dans les airs et que les autres le fixaient. Il atterrit devant la prof avec un sourire d'excuse :

_ Désolé madame, j'avais pas remarqué qu'on devait se poser.

_ Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai appelé. Est-ce que vous êtes déjà monté sur un balais ?

_ Non, madame. C'est la première fois.

_ Vous devez donc être un naturel... Vous devriez songer à vous présenter pour les essais de votre équipe de quidditch l'année prochaine.

Il hocha la tête alors que madame Bibine disait au reste de la classe que le cours était terminé. Il se hâta de rentrer au château avec Neville et lui demanda à voix basse :

_ C'est quoi le quidditch ?

_ Je t'expliquerais dans le dortoir.

Il hocha la tête et suivit son humain, ne remarquant pas les rumeurs qui se mettaient de nouveau à courir sur lui. Un naturel sur un balais et un nécromancien, son nom commençait tout juste à faire le tour de l'école.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Neville lui expliqua ce qu'était le quidditch, Spikye ne savait pas si il était intéressé ou non. Il allait bien voir au premier match de la saison.

_ Dis, tu sais si c'est possible de devenir un oiseau ?

Neville y réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête.

_ Il y a bien les animagus, mais tu ne choisis pas la forme que tu prends. Tu devrais demander à professeur McGonagall, elle en est une.

_ D'accord ! Faut que j'y aille, c'est bientôt mon cours avec professeur Romanov.

Il prit son sac et s'en alla pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur d'histoire. Il avait vraiment hâte de participer à sa première leçon en nécromancie.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Dimitri avait un lapin sur son bureau et était en train de lire une bande dessinée moldu. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de sa lecture avant de dire :

_ Ah ! Simon, entre. Est-ce que tu as lu le livre ?

_ Oui. Il était très intéressant.

_ Je sais, je l'ai écris. Je veux que tu t'entraînes à sortir l'âme de ce lapin de son corps sans endommager les filaments.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit avant de passer en vision magique. Il pouvait voir l'âme du lapin et comment elle était accrochée à son corps. Il prit une inspiration avant de guider doucement sa magie vers l'âme et d'essayer de la sortir du lapin. Il jura quand l'un des filaments se cassa et il manqua d'en casser un second en s'arrêtant brusquement. Dimitri se contenta d'un coup d'œil avant d'utiliser une épingle d'obsidienne pour rattacher le pauvre filament. Il lui fit alors signe de recommencer.

Spikye passa donc deux heures à s'entraîner sur le pauvre lapin, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir l'âme du corps sans endommager le reste et aussi rattacher lui-même les filaments cassés.

Ce n'était pas facile, mais il aimait le défis et était satisfait d'avoir réussi l'exercice à la fin de la séance. Il repartit donc avec un nouveau journal à lire pour le Vendredi suivant.

.

-sSs-

.

Entre les cours normaux, ses leçons de nécromancie et son entraînement sur le côté pour devenir animagus (First lui avait envoyé un manuel détaillé en lui affirmant qu'il sera un corbeau), il ne vit pas le temps passer. Samhain arrivait à grand pas et la rumeur disait que le Maître allait être présent au festin. Pourtant, il n'avait pas participé les années précédentes, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changé ? Spikye ne savait pas, mais il avait hâte de revoir le Maître. Il lui manquait un peu. Nagini lui manquait beaucoup, tout comme les elfes du manoir. Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui et de reprendre son travail dans les cuisines. Il se plaisait bien à Poudlard, mais ce n'était pas sa maison. Il voulait redevenir Spikye et non plus jouer le rôle de Simon Leblois. Les vacances d'hiver ne pouvaient pas arriver assez vite.

Au matin de Samhain, alors que Spikye prenait son petit-déjeuner, il sentit la magie familière du Maître s'approcher et leva la tête juste à temps pour le voir entrer dans la grande salle avec le directeur. Et à ses pieds se trouvait Nagini. Spikye sourit joyeusement en la voyant et attrapa aussitôt un morceau de viande pour lui donner. Le serpent leva la tête et sentit l'air avant de foncer vers la table des Poufsouffles, effrayant tous les élèves devant lesquels elle passait, et de s'arrêter devant Spikye. Le garçon lui sourit avant de lui donner le morceau de viande.

_ _Nagini ! Tu m'as manquée._

 __ Toi aussi, petit parleur, je m'ennuie sans personne avec qui embêter les deux pattes..._

 __ Je rentre à la maison pour l'hiver, donc on pourra jouer des tours aux Mangemorts ensemble. Comment ça se passe à la maison ? Mon remplaçant fait du bon travail ? Est-ce qu'il suit la liste d'instruction ? Comment va le Maître ? Est-ce qu'il continue de piquer les objets des autres ?_

 __ Du calme, petit parleur_ , fit-elle d'un ton amusé. _Je m'ennuie beaucoup, mais les petites créatures qui sentent mauvais font bien leur travail. Et Tom est toujours Tom, cleptomanie comprise._

Ils ignoraient totalement les gens autour d'eux alors qu'ils rattrapaient le temps perdu. Nagini était enroulée autour de ses épaules alors que Spikye mangeait et Voldemort se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son serpent avant de continuer sa discussion avec Snape comme si de rien n'était en s'installant à la table des professeurs. Dimitri lui lança un regard amusé et commenta :

_ Un petit nécromancien doué en vol et fourchelang. Tu sais que le RIP va croire qu'il est ton fils ?

_ Il est aussi doué en potion, ajouta pensivement Snape. Il est naïf et prend tout au premier degrés, mais il comprend les potions.

_ Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec lui, répliqua Voldemort. Il tient son fourchelang du côté de sa mère qui avait un sorcier indien fourchelang dans sa lignée.

Dimitri avait quand même un air particulièrement amusé à ça.

Lorsque le repas se termina et que les cours de la journée commencèrent, Nagini suivit Spikye, ne serais-ce que pour faire peur aux deux pattes. Neville avait d'abord été inquiet à la vue du serpent, mais comme Simon semblait bien s'entendre avec elle, il réussi à se détendre un peu autour d'elle. Il ne savait pas que son ami était un fourchelang, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange chez lui donc il ignora ce fait assez facilement. Surtout que Simon lui avait affirmé qu'il n'était pas le fils du Dark Lord.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


End file.
